Another Prejudice
by msm005
Summary: Satsumas, Red Velvet Cake, and romance. A delicious journey to overcome the expectations of New Orleans' society and a pair of shining fine eyes.
1. Chapter 1

_ New Orleans is called the Big Easy and in many ways it is. The speed of life here is different than in other places in the world. Many things that would normally upset someone, we don't think twice about. We are a melting pot of cultures and we all tend to be related in some way. There is no "Six Degrees of Separation," there is just one. There are many interracial marriages and relationships and we don't think twice about them. However, the only area that there is a large separation of the races is at Mardi Gras. Here, I have explored a fictitious Carnival Krewe that in no way represents another; it is a combination of several organizations, where blue bloods have people of color waiting on them. This is explored not to disparage any one group, but to show how true love can overcome all odds. _

Chapter 1: Prelude to a Gala

It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a caterer with new stainless steel cookware, must be in want of a fabulous catering gig. Well, Elizabeth Bennet had finally arrived. After ten years of struggling, she was finally there. It wasn't really ten years, four of those years had been while she was in school: high school and then culinary school. Elizabeth thought about how simply it started. Mrs. Long needed a cake and some simple appetizers for her husband's fiftieth birthday party. Lizzy asked if she could help. Mrs. Long had eaten her Red Velvet cake and knew that it was the best that she had ever tasted. The recipe was her father's favorite and her mother made it for every one of his birthdays. It was handed down to her mother from her Grandmere Gardner. Lizzy learned the secret to the pudding style icing when she was ten-years-old and started making that part for her mother from then on. Mrs. Long knew that Lizzy added coconut to the icing as her "signature" and it was amazing! She gave her $50.00, plus the cost of supplies and Longborne Farms Catering was born.

The job tonight, though, was on the recommendation of her former boss, Susan Spicer, one of the most famous chefs in New Orleans. After attending her first year at Delgado Community College' culinary arts program, Elizabeth got her first job at Spicer's Bayona restaurant in the French Quarter. She was a natural cook and was acknowledged for that. She moved up from a simple prep cook to sous chef quickly. She was on her way to being head chef, but that was not her dream. Elizabeth always wanted to own her Longborne Farms Catering Company. She loved the farm where she spent the first years of her life. It was situated outside of Destrehan, Louisiana, a suburb of New Orleans along the Mississippi River. It was where she learned to love food. All of the Creole delicacies she cooked now were learned at home. When she was nine, however, the New Orleans crime rate was exploding and people were moving to outlying areas. Some people moved across Lake Pontchartrain, while others moved to Harahan and Destrehan. The land on which Longborne was located was bought by a developer and built a new subdivision, Southwestern Comfort. Elizabeth always thought that it was a stupid name, especially when a great name like Longborne Estates could have been used. She could not worry about that because it let her use the name how she wanted.

Her catering company had become popular in her mother's new found rich friends. The famous fried chicken man used her for his Christmas party for a couple of years until his neighborhood was able to get his tremendous Christmas display moved to a local park. The company's requests were draining Elizabeth's energy and she finally had to take a leap and quit Bayona to cater full time. Her father found her a small warehouse in Elmwood, where she converted the space into an industrial kitchen. After about two years, she was able to move out of her parents' Old Metairie home and into a shotgun apartment in Mid City New Orleans.

Although she was paying her rent on the warehouse and her apartment, she was still not cooking for the blue-blood Uptown society of New Orleans that she craved. If she got into that crowd, the door would be opened for society presentation balls and the nirvana that was Old New Orleans Mardi Gras Krewes. Sure, opening up a venue for weddings would be great, but this is the Big Easy! When the country thinks about New Orleans, they only imagine the French Quarter and some trashy tourist trying to flash locals on their balconies having their afternoon tea with $10.00 worth of plastic beads around her neck that she bought in the flea market. The price always make locals cringe because you can pick them off the street for free in New Orleans fifth season: Spring, Summer, Fall, Winter, and Mardi Gras! That same tourist will try to flash people walking into the gourmet heaven of Galatoire's just because it is located on Bourbon Street.

Absolutely! The old line Krewes were what Elizabeth always dreamed of as she started her business. She wanted to be accepted into the old money, snobby Uptown crowds. There was a bit of a stumbling block, though, and Elizabeth knew it. Even though it was the twenty-first century, Elizabeth, was African-American. Her Grandmere always said, "Creole, a petite per la crème in su café, cher." Just a little bit of cream in your coffee. Her father, Thomas Bennet, could trace his ancestry back to Louis Bennet, whose young wife died in childbirth in 1859. A few days later, his infant died. Louis never legally married again, but shared his bed with the love of his life Harriet, his housekeeper. Louis fathered his common law wife's two sons and left his estate, Longborne, to Harriet. Though society of the day thought Harriet was simply a house slave, she knew what they shared was true love. If his grandmother did not care what people though in the middle of the Civil War, Thomas Bennet was not going to let racially tense New Orleans in the late 1970s stop him from marrying his French Irish lassy, Francine Gardner. They had five beautiful girls with hazel eyes that varied in shades of blue to Lizzy's unique green.

As she looked in the mirror of the Audubon Country Club, she saw her father's eyes reflect back at her. Those loose brown curls once tight ringlets fell past her shoulders. She never saw the café au lait color of her skin as an issue until tonight.

Ever since Elizabeth started catering events, she would work until an hour before service and then change into a party dress and mingle with the crowd at the front of the house. She always thought that it was a poor marketing practice for chefs to remain in the kitchen during events or if they did mingle, they had a food stained chef's coat on. Yuck! She vowed to look as if she was a guest and answer questions about the food or coordinate the passing of the appetizers; that is until tonight. The country club manager saw her in her dress and asked, "What do you think you are doing?" Elizabeth informed him, "I always change for my events." He looked at her intently and said, "The Audubon Country Club had a diverse membership, and we allow all people to join if sponsored by one of our members. However, we do not have any African-American members." Elizabeth smiled as she remembered her response, "Well, that is lucky for me because I'm not African, just American." She turned on her heel and did not look back, but heard him mumble, "At least she is lighter than a brown paper bag. Maybe no one will notice."

Elizabeth looked back up into her reflection in the mirror and wiped the lone tear off of her cheek. _All of that crap does not matter. People will taste my food and they won't care about the color of my skin, _Elizabeth thought to herself. Susan Spicer believed in her enough to recommend her to the Odyssey Foundation for their annual gala and silent auction. The director tasted her food; she was the one who was chosen, Elizabeth Bennet: Chef and Owner of Longborne Farms Catering Company.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Gala

William Darcy finished tying his bow tie and ran his fingers through his hair. "I really hate these things!" he yelled into the mirror. If he hadn't promised his cousin that he would attend the gala, he would be happy crawling into bed. Things in his life lately had been too predictable and he never met anyone new. Even this evening, he knew that all of the snobs he had been dealing with his entire life would be there. _Oh and the blue hairs! Those crotchety mothers act like Aunt Catherine and want me to marry their too skinny, Stepford-like daughters. Those "ladies'" idea of a good time is adjusting the stick up their asses. I don't want to be worshipped and agreed with all of the time, _William thought adjusting his tie again. _Why can't I find someone with a thought in their brain and a job? If I meet another woman who is her father's personal assistant, code for husband hunter, I will scream. Oh, I hate Richard! _Will sighed.

At that moment, the buzzer went off in William's condo. He walked to the intercom and told the doorman to let Richard in. He poured himself a Crown and water and stepped out onto his balcony. He loved this view. From here, he could see the Crescent City Connection and the Mississippi River. Thankfully, he was high enough up that this spot was extremely quiet. He did not have the tourist traffic from the casino or the French Quarter to deal with and the warehouse district was really a great place to hang out. If he only had someone to hangout with! He could not remember when his last date was. Oh, Caroline Bingley did not count! She helped him out when he needed to bring a date to something, but if he did not meet someone soon, she was going to think that he actually enjoyed her company. _How she and Charles can be related always shocks me!. Wouldn't it have been better if Charles was available to go tonight? At least I wouldn't have to deal with Richard's charisma,_ he thought. _He is always so easy going in these crowds and always ignores me. Charles would at least introduce me to whomever he was speaking, while Richard would just disappear._

At that moment, the elevator doors opened and Richard walked into his condo. "Darcy, should I fix myself a cocktail and join you for one before we go?" Richard asked.

"Help yourself," replied Will. He looked at his cousin in his tuxedo. It never really fit him correctly. Oh the tailors tried, but could never get the jacket just right on his body. _I'm so glad Matthew was driving the car that day when Richard broke his back. Wow! Was it almost twenty years?_

Richard interrupted his thoughts when he joined him on he balcony. We certainly don't have this view on the Avenue, Darce," said Richard.

"You know you can always grow up, move out of Daddy's house, and get your own place, Richard." Darcy replied.

"But then I couldn't have Pricilla cooking and cleaning for me everyday. It's a shame she's married."

"And like 100 years old, idiot!" Will replied with a smirk. It was the same old conversation they always had. The truth was Richard was hoping for squatters rights to kick in so he could inherit the house on his own and not have it subdivided into pieces when his parents passed away. There was no way his siblings would give up their share of the multimillion dollar mansion on St. Charles Avenue and none of them could maintain that much house. So, when his parents died, the house would be sold. William remembered when he downsized and sold the beautiful white house at 6000 St. Charles Avenue. His father's sudden death six years ago added so much pressure and stress to his young life. He had just turned twenty-three, was out of college for a little over a year, and was learning the oil business when it happened. _Who would have thought George Darcy would be dead of a heart attack at the age of fifty-three? _Not only did he have to run the company, but Georgie was only eleven at the time_. Thank God for Ms. Reynolds! That woman does not get paid enough, _he mused.

As if reading his own thoughts, Richard asked, "When does Georgie get out?"

"The doctors say that she has been progressing well and should be released early next month. I already have her finishing up her schooling on-line. I don't want her going back by those girls with way too much disposable income. She doesn't need that additional stress. If she's back at Pemberly, Reynolds can keep an eye on her. She'll be finished high school in about four months that way," Will added.

"I think that's great, Darce. Hopefully, her confidence will come back. She was so shy last time I saw her. She didn't want to walk by the lake because too many people were there. She did mention playing music again. Do you think Julliard will consider her now?" he asked.

"They said she would have to audition again, but they would not guarantee her acceptance. Can we leave and get this evening over with? I really hate these things," William begged.

"Anything you want, man. Let's go spend your money!" Richard winked and started walking towards the elevator, guzzling his drink as he did.

Twenty minutes later the pair found themselves with another cocktail in hand at the Audubon Country Club. Will scanned the crowd. _Same shit, different day_, he mused. While he shook his head he caught sight of a pair of long legs and black stilettos. His eyes traveled up her legs to the simple black dress and beautiful brown curls. They were pulled back into a silver jeweled clip. The style wasn't fussy or pretentious. He saw her pick up an appetizer and place it into her mouth. She said something to the waiter, and he went back into the kitchen. She slowly turned towards him. She too, was scanning the room and caught his eye. Seeing his dimpled smile, she blushed and smiled back. _She is exquisite! _Her eyes sparkled and her skin complimented them so well. It was a beautiful golden tan. He wondered if she just got back from the Caribbean because of her glow. He remembered getting that dark of a tan at Pemberley. Just then another server walked into his line of sight and spoke to her. _Who was she?_ He just had to find out.

"Hello, William," Caroline Bingley leaned in with an air kiss. "I'm surprised that you are here this evening as you did not call to escort me." She put on that awful pout that Will hated so much. "You know how I adore attending these functions with you."

_You mean you like letting everyone think we are here together and dating. There is no way in hell I would ever kiss those lips._ "I am here tonight with Richard, Caroline. If it were up to me, I would be at home and in bed."

"Oh that does sound lovely," Caroline batted her eyes and attempted a seductive smile. "Will you look at the people they are letting attend this thing? I swear they must have given away tickets at WalMart. Look at that black dress! I swear it is off the rack from JC Penneys!" Will followed her gaze and saw the goddess from earlier.

"Yes, I saw her earlier," he said with an air of disdain. "Will you excuse me, Caroline, but I see an acquaintance from Tulane that I must speak with."

Caroline thought to herself, _Believe me, William, I will be waiting for your return._

A few minutes later, Will found himself in a conversation with some college friends. He had not engaged in a conversation with John Charbonnet since Tulane. After several minutes, he remembered why. John was an ass! He was one of those people that when you would ask a question why something was a particular way, HE would know why: _I wonder what it would be like on the moon? I do and it's like this_, Will thought to himself. The group was in deep conversation about the fish that was being served. It was a small piece of mahi mahi topped with half a grape tomato and a citrus foam. It was delicious! The men, however, were stating that mahi mahi was actually dolphin and we should not be eating it. At that, the beautiful creature that Will had seen earlier stuck her head into the group and added, "Actually, mahi mahi is a distant relative to the perch and is a fish and not a mammal." She smiled and then stepped away before Charbonnet could comment.

"She should just shut up, pass the trays, and stop mingling with the paying guests. I didn't think they let blacks in here."

All of the men in the circle agreed, including Darcy. He thought to himself, _She's black?_ He was not going to get into some heated political debate with one of the biggest racists Will had ever known. And certainly not at the Odyssey Gala!

Elizabeth snuck into the kitchen quickly to wipe her eyes. _That guy was so cute. How could he agree with that idiot? Well, I won't go out of my way to find out who he is now. One less thing to worry about!_ She checked the clock. _Time to start passing the desserts._ She threw on her coat and started setting up the trays. Once they were ready to go, she took off her coat and slipped back out among the crowd. _I'm not going to let one comment ruin my big night,_ she thought.

Smoothing out her dress, a man with sandy, blond hair and a crooked smile walked up to her. He asked, "Do you happen to know who is responsible for all of this delicious food?"

Elizabeth replied, "That would be me, Elizabeth Bennet of Longborne Farms Catering. I'm glad you have been enjoying it. This is the largest event we've put on so far and I'm pleased with what we have done."

"Well, since you have introduced yourself, let me present myself. I am Richard Fitzwilliam. I'm sorry if this sounds strange, but you seem too calm if this is your big night. Why aren't you in the kitchen?"

Elizabeth's ego was still stinging from the earlier comment and answered, "Is it because I am black?"

Flabbergasted, Richard nervously responded, "No, ma'am. I just thought all chefs worked in the kitchen at these things. I've never seen one look so lovely and calm. Shouldn't you have on some of those chef pants, a white coat, and comfy shoes?"

"Believe me, I have my coat available as a cover-up in the kitchen and my Danskos are available to slip on if needed, but I'm a professional. I want my clients to feel comfortable with me and know that I'm not going to have a bunch of thugs working in their establishments. Besides, if they need me they don't have to go into the kitchen," she smiled and Richard saw her eyes twinkle.

Across the room, Will was seeing another nightmare of his come true. Richard was talking to the goddess with the green eyes. _Why can he have the ease of conversation while I have my tongue tied? Some things never change, _he sighed.

An hour later, Will found himself to be the winner of a Spa Day Package and a four-day weekend trip for two to Key West. At least this evening only cost him $8,000. It wasn't too much to spend for a good cause.

Caroline slinked up next to Will and wrapped her arm inside of his and commented, "William, dearest, you know I don't tan well. However, I will make the sacrifice of overloading on sunscreen for the trip to Key West. You shouldn't have."

He looked her in the eye and responded, "I didn't. I was thinking I might let Georgiana and Ms. Reynolds go."

"Georgiana! I don't think she deserves…" She stopped herself when she saw William's face turn beet red. "I mean, isn't she too young to enjoy Key West?"

William looked at her with disdain in his eyes, "Caroline, I believe you forget yourself. What I do with my trip is my concern. We have no relationship except that you are my best friend's sister and that is all. I wish you a good evening." He left Caroline and wandered around until he found Richard and skirted around the topic of another certain female by talking about the event.

As they were leaving, Will said, "You know, the food was better than I have ever had at one of these functions. Did the country club get a new chef?"

Richard replied, "Ironically, I had the pleasure to speak with the chef who owns the catering company. I think it was called Longview Farms. She was beautiful. Elizabeth Bennet, I think it was. Long legs, green eyes, and can cook to boot! I would happily become obese under those circumstances."

"Wait a minute," Darcy replied. "She was the chef?" Immediately, Will started imagining different events that she could cater for him. _Office parties, oh wait! I have that Krewe de Roi board meeting at the house in the batture on the Mississippi River. She could do that one!_ He started flipping through the Odyssey Foundation programme and saw a special thanks to Longborne Farms Catering for the food. Will snapped out of his own thoughts to correct Richard. "No, it says here its Longborne Farms not Longview."

"Who cares," replied Richard. "She was delicious." Darcy could not deny that, but rode back in silent pontification.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Walk

Elizabeth woke up at four a.m. ready to start cooking and prepping for the day. This would be a labor of love today. She was providing the food for the Autism Awareness Walk. For the third year in a row, she chopped the trinity of onion, bell pepper, and celery for her red beans and stirred her jambalaya. Since it was for ten that morning she also had fruit for the walkers. She knew she was going overboard, but she always wanted to do well by this organization. It was through the Autism support group that her parents were able to accept the diagnosis of her younger sister, Mary. They always knew there was 'something' up with her as a young child. She did not speak until she was four and she would scream and pull her hair when things got too loud in the Bennet household, which was quite often. Her final diagnosis was Asperger's Disorder, which is one of the mildest forms of Autism. Mary is fixated on scripture and can and does recite parts of the Bible when the mood strikes her. When she is nervous, she recites Fordyce's Sermons to calm herself. Elizabeth laughed remembering the last time Mary broke out into one of her speeches passing out canapés at the last engagement party she catered. The guests of honor thought it was part of the entertainment when Mary started quoting, "The greatest of these is love…"

By eight o'clock, Elizabeth had packed her equipment in the truck and was on her way to Jane's apartment in Lakeview for the drive to Audubon Park. Elizabeth laughed that first year when the "walk" she had prepared for was only one lap around the brand new Baptist church. The event was really just a block party that served as an information and networking opportunity for families of children with Autism Spectrum disorders. You could find out information on schools, socialization programs, and the latest Ipad apps to develop speech and social skills. Since that first walk, it had expanded and was now a lap around Audubon Park. The beautiful surrounding made for a lovely event.

When she picked up Jane, her sister was excitedly talking about how the 610- Stompers would be performing at the walk. The 610-Stompers were an all male dance troupe that was formed after the New Orleans Saints won the Super Bowl in 2010. The 610 can refer to the part of Interstate 10 that bypasses New Orleans, but it can also refer to a section of the Super Dome. Female dance troupes perform in Mardi Gras parades, but it is rare for an all male group. It seems that Charles Bingley, Jane's new boyfriend, auditioned and joined the group last year.

Jane said, "I can't wait to see Charles in his ice blue polyester coaching shorts! He says that he wears a fake mustache and teases his hair. I don't know if I will recognize him!"

Elizabeth laughed at the thought of the nerdy accountant dancing in gold spray-painted tennis shoes. Jane was mentioning something about becoming a split.

"A what?" Elizabeth asked.

"A 610-split, referring to the split off of the I-10. It's one of the girls who serve as security for the 610-Stompers. They only march with the men during Mardi Gras parades. Charles thought that I would do a great job with it. I personally think he wants to see me in the short skirt."

"I didn't realize that things had gotten so serious between you two," Elizabeth sighed. She was happy for Jane, but realized her sister had a habit of being three steps ahead of a guy when it came to being in a relationship. Usually after the third date, she is imagining china patterns, while the guy is just looking for a date on Saturday night.

"Well, I have decided to take this slow and Charlie mentioned that I could sign up in December. It seems like he is feeling we will still be seeing each other when parades start rolling in February. I don't know. It's nice having a guy thinking about something in the future." Jane exhaled loudly and turned to gaze out the window.

"I'm happy for you Janie. Charles is a nice guy. I can't wait to see him in his getup!"

They arrived at the park and started setting up the food. By 10:30 when people started arriving, everything was ready to go. The dj was playing some fun music and Jane and Lizzy started dancing in the tent. Elizabeth grabbed a spoon and started singing into the pretend microphone to KC and the Sunshine Band.

At 12, a beautiful six-foot tall bombshell in stiletto heels sang the National Anthem to kick off the walk. Jane and Lizzy remarked that they couldn't believe the woman would complete the walk in those heels.

"I would fall on my face in those shoes," Lizzy laughed.

As they started walking, she noticed that some of the Stompers had started walking with them. One man in particular looked like he stepped out of a bad seventies porno. His brown hair was wild and curly, just touching his shoulders. _Oh my God! He really has one of those cheesy handlebar mustaches! Nobody would go to work with that ugly thing on their face._ She chuckled and noticed that he was staring at her. No, it wasn't staring. He was glaring at her. _Who the hell is this asshole? _She thought to herself.

When they finished the walk, Lizzy and Jane returned to the food tent to help serve. The announcer came over the loudspeaker to say that the 610-Stompers were about to begin, so everyone moved to see the show. As the Beastie Boys, "Intergallactic" started playing, Jane showed Elizabeth where Charles was dancing. As the drumbeat started, the dance crew started moving. What a riot! All of these men of various ages and sizes grinding to the pulsing beat Elizabeth noticed that the porno star, who was staring at her earlier, was right in front of her. He was licking his lips and pointing at her until she could no longer hold back and started laughing hysterically. Something about him was familiar and he really did have great legs and piercing blue eyes. He started smiling at her and seemed to only be dancing for her enjoyment. She swayed along to the music, imitating some of their moves until the song came to an end and the guy grabbed Lizzy's hand, bowed over it, and kissed it. Elizabeth could feel the blush coloring her cheeks and that sensation made her smile. Charles came running over to Jane and dragged the porno star with him.

"Jane, I would like for you to meet my best friend, Will Darcy. Will, this is Jane Bennet and her sister, Elizabeth. She is the one who is responsible for those red beans you were scarfing down earlier. She owns Longborne Farms Catering." Charles smiled that bright smile of his as he was staring into his angel's eyes.

"Yes, Elizabeth, I have had the pleasure of eating your food before. I attended the Odyssey Gala and enjoyed it there as well. I didn't realize you were Jane's sister." Will could not believe his luck. _Someone up there must be pleased with me to have this goddess appear again. What a coincidence!_

Lizzy was shocked. She could not believe that the seventies porn star was that stuck up racist that insulted her at the gala. He must have recognized me and thought that I would be fine that he not only insulted me and my cooking, I would also appreciate his condescension. _How dare he!_ Elizabeth fumed as Will smiled and nodded hello.

"It is very nice to meet you, Elizabeth! Your food is delicious! Is that your family's recipe or is that your own version of red beans?" Will asked.

"Why masta', we been cooking beans like dat since we been chained together on the plantation," Elizabeth spat at Will and turned around and walked back to the food tent.

"What the hell was that all about?" Will asked.

Jane and Charles sat there with blank looks on their faces. _Elizabeth has never spoken to anyone like that before._ Jane started apologizing. "I'm so sorry, Will. I don't know what Elizabeth's problem is. She never acts that way." She looked at Charles with tears in her eyes. _What was Lizzy's problem? I just talked to her today to tell her how important Charles was to me and to insult his best friend like that was uncalled for,_ Jane fumed to herself.

Charles interrupted her thoughts. "It's getting late and we have to go to and get this crap off. Will has to go to his aunt's house this afternoon. I'll talk to you later, Janie." With a quick peck on the cheek, Charles and Will disappeared into the crowd.

Jane turned on her heels and stomped off to find that bitch of a sister of hers. When she reached the food tent, Elizabeth was putting away the rest of her supplies. Jane rounded on her.

"Elizabeth! What the hell is your problem? How could you speak that way to Will, Charles' best friend?

"Jane, you don't realize that Will is a huge racist. Last week, I did a dinner at the Audubon Country Club for the Odyssey Foundation and when I corrected him and his friends about one of my dishes, they said that I should be passing the trays as opposed to mingling with the paid guests. What an ass! I can't believe that he thinks you are good enough for Charles! Our father is a black man, Jane! We will never be accepted in Will Darcy's circle of friends! I thought that we had broken through all of this crap, but it still keeps coming back up."

"Elizabeth, look at me!" Jane grabbed her sister's hand. "I don't know what you think you heard, but that could not have been something Will would say. Charles would not be friends with someone like that! He has been such a gentleman with me, not forcing me into anything physical before I am ready. If he really had the mentality that we were lower than him, he wouldn't treat me with that much respect. Yes, we are biracial, but people don't really think like that anymore. This is a different world than the one Mom and Dad had to deal with. Charles sees me, not my color. He could not have a friend who is a racist!"

Elizabeth took a deep breath and sat down with her head in her hands. "I'm sorry, Jane. It has been difficult getting into those circles for my business. That Odyssey Foundation Gala was a huge event. I worked my ass off and got so many compliments about my food. But when those men made that comment and started laughing, I was humiliated. They said it to my back and not to my face. That's how it works. They are a bunch of cowards and bullies and can't insult me to my face!"

"But Lizzie, how do you know Will said it? It could have been any of them."

"Jane, all of the men agreed and said 'yeah.' If he felt differently, why didn't he defend me?" Elizabeth wiped away tears from her face.

"All I ask is that you give Charles the benefit of the doubt. Can you please try?" Jane begged her sister.

"Alright, Janie, I'll try." Elizabeth sighed. The two sisters packed up the rest of the equipment and went on home.

Will Darcy looked at his reflection and could not understand what he saw. _How could she be so disgusted with me? I showed her what I thought of her when I was dancing and I thought she got it. How wrong I was! Where did that slavery comment come from? _He thought back on the entire incident and could not believe how horrible it turned out. _She has been so wonderful in my dreams. How can she think I am such a cretin? _Will looked at his reflection and realized how stupid he looked with the handlebar mustache and grabbed his razor. _Of course she would think that I am an asshole! I look like an asshole! _As he shaved the mustache, he thought about the day. _She liked me! She was enjoying the dance and the flirting. She blushed! What the hell happened? She learned my name. Damn! What has my family done to piss her off? _Racking his brain, Will could think of nothing. He thought about the first time he had seen her. Straightening her dress at the Odyssey fundraiser, she looked gorgeous. Those spring curls bouncing around her shoulders. And those green eyes! They definitely told him to go and not stop those thoughts. He watched her straighten every food table and tease her help to keep them on task. _Longborne Farms…Why does that sound familiar?_ She floated through the crowd, chatting with patrons and thanking them for their compliments. Then she walked towards his group. They were fighting about dolphin the fish and mahi mahi. Elizabeth corrected the error and that bastard, John Charbonnet, said that she should be passing the trays and not mingle with the paying guests. _I was shocked! Did I actually agree with him? I may have chuckled, but I certainly was not going to get into debate about race with that bastard in public. Oh, God! Did she think that I thought that about her? She, who has been the star of too many erotic fantasies could not think that about me? But she must! No way could she have spoken with such malice and not think I was a son of a bitch!_ He held the razor to his face and proceeded to start shaving the stupidity of his life off of his face.

As he walked into the stately St. Charles Avenue home, William felt the bile rising in his throat. God, he hated his Aunt Catherine! She felt that she owned the family credibility and her snobby snootiness oozed from her pores. _Why did I accept this invitation?_ He instantly thought of Anne, his cousin. That poor thing has to live with her mother's antics. He kept Anne's secret safe in his soul. Her mother thought that she was a frail waif and that she would fall to pieces with a hard cough. Anne pretended to be sick, so that she could escape to her rooms and paint. Aunt Catherine never went to her chambers because if she did she would see at least ten completed paintings. Will commissioned several pieces for the Pemberley Oil Headquarters and had been quite happy with the results. He was not shocked when Anne was 'too ill' to attend the meal.

Sitting in the drawing room were Aunt Catherine and Richard chatting with his brother, Matthew.

"Good evening, everyone," Will tried to add sincerity to his words.

"Wow! You clean up nicely. I thought you were going to keep the handlebar on your face until football season was over," Richard chimed in with a grin.

"Well, I thought I had it long enough. I'll put on a fake one when we have to dance at half time," replied William. He felt his Darcy mask slide back into its place. "Good evening, Aunt Catherine. Are you feeling well this evening? I wasn't sure if what Anne had was contagious." He noticed Richard's smile at that.

Completely ignoring the question as below her notice, she shouted, "Fitzwilliam, I understand that there has been some shifting around with the Roi* kings. It is a shame that Lupo has to report to jail. They are going to have to do some major crisis management to clean up the Krewe's image. Two kings of carnival in Federal prison! I never!"

"Well, they shouldn't have taken the bribes. Judges can't get away with things like that anymore! This isn't the eighties and Edwards has not been governor for years," replied Matthew. "When is the executive board meeting, Darce? Do you think they will move you up? I can't imagine a king your age, but with all of the things you have done for the organization and your charity work, they may want to put a new face on Roi."

"I can't see them asking me until I'm at least forty, but dad was king when he was thirty-eight. They wanted him to reign before the cancer got him. Anyway, the meeting is Wednesday at Antoine's," answered Will.

"I bet they choose you to be the king when they reach their 125th Anniversary, Fitzwilliam. They need to have some respectability put back into the organization. Some of those 'other' organizations think they are the true meaning of carnival sporting all of their riders in black face and getting all of the news coverage," started Aunt Catherine. "Roi is the oldest and most prestigious of all of the carnival krewes. We all know who the true King of Carnival is and he doesn't throw coconuts!"

"Don't get crazy, Aunt Catherine! We don't want you to pop a vain and start spilling blue blood all over your antique rugs," joked Richard. "So Will, how was the walk today? See anyone interesting? Is Charles still dating that Beyonce look-alike?"

"Yes, he is still seeing Jane. She was helping her sister, Elizabeth, with the food today," Will replied.

"Is she as pretty as Jane?" Will just shrugged his shoulders and walked to the window. He did not want to let Richard know that he already met Elizabeth at the gala.

The rest of the evening passed by uneventfully and William drove home to his condo after. Will poured himself some warmed Grand Marnier and walked out onto his balcony. The warehouse district was buzzing, but he could not get Elizabeth's face out of his mind. _What did I do? How can I fix this? Those eyes… They have been haunting me. Light green sparkling gems. That is what they are. I've got to convince her that I am not like Charbonnet, if that is where she got that awful opinion of me. Charles! Yes, I will have Charles set up something so that she will see that I am not a racist ass!_ He took his last sip and grabbed his phone to call Charles.

* Roi is the French word for king. Ironically, that would make him "King of Kings.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 After Effects

Elizabeth woke up at her usual 5:30 and went for a run. She would cross Canal Street and head into City Park. Her path then took her up the streetcar line and back to Canal. She always giggled as she passed the old brothel. It was about ten years ago when a woman, her daughter, and her grand-daughter were arrested for running a brothel. Boy, there were lots of politicians who were nervous about that one! Typical Louisiana politics! When she got to South Alexander Street, she slowed to a walk, and stepped up to her half of a shotgun double. She really was proud of it. It had a living room and dining room. From there you walked into one bedroom with a bathroom off to the side. As you walked into what should be a second bedroom, you could see that Elizabeth was using it as a freezer and storage room. Here, she stored all of the things she needed when she did not have to go to her warehouse kitchen. The back room housed her kitchen. It was not at all ideal for a chef with only one kitchen countertop, but the stove was decent and the rent was cheap. It really would be nice to live with Jane in Lakeview, though. There was no way that she could ask Jane to kick out Charlotte. But oh! Jane had a balcony and a HUGE kitchen and you could walk to restaurants and shops a block away. _It will be your time soon enough, Lizzy, _she thought to herself.

After a shower, she took the leftover jambalaya from the walk to Ozanam Inn, the homeless shelter by Lee Circle. She didn't have any requests for it anytime soon, so it was better to have it go to good use. She parked her ancient Jeep Cherokee at the curb and walked in with the tray. As she was talking with Fr. Joe, who was in charge of the food, she heard a familiar voice.

"So, they are finished with the A/C?"

"Yes, Mr. Darcy. We thought you were going to repair it not replace it. We cannot thank you enough for your generosity," stated the director.

"It was my pleasure. Even though it's November, you do need to crank that A/C down here sometimes," Will replied. He had just walked right in front of Elizabeth and froze. He was tongue-tied again.

It was Elizabeth that saved him this time. _Jane. Think of Jane. _"Hello, Mr. Darcy. My you look different without all of that facial hair," she said raising her hands towards his for a shake.

"It's Will and I needed to clean up my act. _More than you will ever know. _It's nice to see you again. What brings you here?"

"I had the leftover jambalaya from the walk and Fr. Joe always likes my leftovers," she batted her eyes at Fr. Joe.

"It's a shame you didn't have any leftover Red Velvet Cake, Lizzy," commented Fr. Joe. "It's been too long since I've tasted heaven!"

"Really, Will said coyly, "Red Velvet is my favorite. I would love to taste yours sometime." _Her lips probably taste like red velvet, too, _he mused. _Better not get ahead of yourself, man!_

Elizabeth answered Will, "It was my first item I ever made and sold. Well, I'm sure you gentlemen have lots of things to do and I have a Junior League luncheon to start prepping for. "Bye, Fr. Joe." She kissed his cheek. "I'll work on that cake for you. Mr. Darcy," she turned, bowed to him, and walked out the door.

While fumbling for her keys, she thought, _That was obnoxious of me. I bowed to him! I've got to get over these crazy hurt feelings of mine. I don't even know if he made that racist comment. Jane says that Charles would not be friends with a racist and I should give him the benefit of the doubt._ She got into her car and drove to the Restaurant Depot for her luncheon ingredients.

William Darcy could not believe his luck. _She looked fantastic! Faded jeans hugging her lovely curves and those curls were trying to be contained in her ponytail._ _I know she had a shirt on but, only the Lord knows what it was. Those red lips and the green eyes! Merry Christmas! I have got to work on Charles to do another introduction. Something low key._ He unlocked the door to his Audi and drove across the Crescent City Connection. He always looked down at the Mississippi River when he crossed it. He liked the days when he did not have to go into the office. Most of the time, Pemberley Oil just ran just fine without him there. Although he graduated in Petroleum Engineering, William really was just a figurehead at the company. Sure, he had to make many critical decisions, but the board helped him with that. It was a great and well-oiled machine- no puns intended. Today, though, he got to drive to the real Pemberley. The family farm was located in Lafourche Parish on Highway 308. It had over 700 acres of sugarcane in the back and Bayou Lafourche flowed across the highway from the house. It was situated between Raceland and Thibodaux. Back in the 1930's was when oil was first discovered at Pemberley. The last well was dug on the land there in 1975. From there, Will's grandfather moved into other areas for drilling and eventually moving to offshore exploration. Even though the industrial structures; the Christmas trees- remains of the wells - are still there, it does not disturb any of Pemberley's natural beauty. The house itself is situated among towering oaks, although there is a small orchard of about forty satsuma trees. This is the reason for his drive up today. The satsuma season had arrived and there were boxes and boxes that had been filled. Too many of the delicious manderine-like citrus fruit were available and the foreman, Henri, suggested that Will come and pick up some boxes to bring back to the city before they went bad.

As Will turned into the drive, he thought about his sister, Georgiana. _I hope she loves coming home here. Ms. Reynolds will certainly love her like she needs right now, but we really do need to keep her away from anything that might trigger a relapse._ He drove into the garage and saw Mrs. Reynolds sitting on one of the old gliders on the side porch. "You know we can get new ones for the house. Those retro gliders are everywhere," he commented.

"Why do you need new gliders when these are perfectly fine, you silly boy!" she smiled back at him. When he reached her on the porch, she grabbed him up into a big hug with a wet kiss on his cheek, as if it were her boy home from school. "How are you doing child? You sounded so sad when you called yesterday that I thought something bad had happened."

"Oh Maggie, Sunday was hard. I had to dance at the Autism Awareness Walk and I ran into this girl that is just," he sighed, "amazing. She thinks I'm an ass. When I got home I looked at my ridiculous facial hair…"

"I told you it was stupid," Maggie interrupted.

"Well you don't see it on me do you? Anyway, I shaved it all off and then had to go to Aunt Catherine's. You know that is always taxing. I called you on the way home last night. But, I'll tell you: something interesting happened today. I ran into Elizabeth."

"Who's Elizabeth?" Maggie asked.

"Sorry, that's the girl. I dropped by Ozanam Inn to make sure the air conditioning was taken care of and she was there delivering a tray of food."

"Too much food for her party?" Maggie questioned sarcastically. "Momma overbought. I know how those rich folk are."

"Maggie," Will whined, "we're rich. Anyway, it's not like that. She's a chef and made food for the walk. She wanted to donate it to people who could use it instead of throwing it away. It seems that she does it often enough because they knew her. One of the priests was talking about her Red Velvet Cake."

"That's it! When do you marry this girl? She got you with your favorite dessert."

"I know, right! This girl is perfect for me, but I don't think she likes me."

"Why baby? Who couldn't love you?" Maggie touched his cheek with such motherly love. Will's eyes glazed and he swallowed hard.

"Maggie, I think she overheard a comment of an acquaintance and I agreed with him."

"What was the comment, son?" Maggie asked.

"Charbonnet said that she should shut up and pass the trays and I agreed because he's an ass and I didn't want to get into anything with him."

"Why should that upset her? She's a caterer and one would assume she would have to pass a tray once in a while."

"Maggie, she's black. Anyway, at the walk she bit off my head and basically called me a racist. I didn't even know she was black. I was thinking earlier in the evening when I first saw her that she must have gotten back from the islands because I thought she had a great tan!"

"Fitzwilliam, the two of you have had a misunderstanding. Drop these concerns that you have right now and work on showing who you really are. When both of you relax, apologize. You are a good man. You have looked at me with love your entire life. I know you don't see my color, so I know you don't see hers. You may decide that she is not the girl for you, but the fact that you are talking about anyone makes me think otherwise. You have been alone for too long, my boy, and you need some happiness. Hopefully, you will run into her casually sometime and she'll see the real you. Until then, you can't worry about things you have no control over. Let's get you some of my oyster stew and we can talk about Georgiana coming home."

The next evening, Lizzy was working on her calendar when Jane called. "Hey Liz! What are you up to this beautiful evening?"

"Nothing. I have to go uptown to the Bryan's house and pick up my pans. I had a drop off earlier today and Mrs. Bryan wanted me to come by after 4:30. Why?"

"I was going to meet Charles at the Columns Hotel for a drink, but he wasn't sure what time he would get there. Will you hang out with me until he gets there?" Jane asked.

"Let me freshen up. I'll get my pans and meet you there. I'll get a table outside. There is no use going to the Columns and not seeing St. Charles Avenue. See you in a bit, Jane."

After Elizabeth picked up the pans and a referral for a baby shower, she walked up the steps onto the porch at the Columns. Jane arrived soon after Lizzy found a table outside. They sat down and ordered two chardonnays. "How's it going with Charles?" Elizabeth asked.

"Great! We went to lunch on Monday and made plans for tonight. I'm going to invite him to watch the Saints game on Sunday at my place."

"You're kidding. You are going to risk him meeting that idiotic group so soon?"

"Come on, Lizzy. We have a fun group to watch with. The games are much more entertaining with the commentary of the Lucas boys and you know it. I think it is great that we have twenty something people sitting around watching a thirty-six inch screen. By the way, it's tailgate food this time and we want you to bring the touchdown dip. Is that okay?"

"Of all of the delicious things I can bring, you want the stuff made with Velveeta and canned chili?"

"You know our tastes are not well-refined. They can lick up that crock pot of dip," Jane added. Their wine arrived and a few minutes later, so did Charles.

"Hello, Elizabeth!" Charles greeted the ladies and leaned in and kissed Jane on the cheek. "How are we on this fine evening?"

"Fine. We just got our drinks if you want to find our waitress," Jane said.

"No, I think I'll run up to the bar. Please keep a lookout for Will. He just got back from Pemberley and I wanted him to get out and join us." At that, Charles walked to the bar.

Elizabeth shot Jane a look. "Was this a setup, Jane? You could have told me and I may have come on my own."

Noticing her sister's agitation, Jane quickly replied, "No way! I figured Will was still at his farm and was not back yet. And you work way too much Lizzy and need to get out more."

"Alright, Jane, don't get your panties in a wad. I believe you. Besides, I saw him on Monday myself."

"Shut the front door! This town is way too small. Where? See, this is why I should not be taking accounting classes and should be with you all day."

"No, please don't stop taking the classes. By the way, there would be no Charles if you weren't. I need you to manage my books and I want a CPA to do it that I can trust. When I delivered the extra Jambalaya to the shelter, he was there donating a new air conditioning system! What did that cost, $15,000? It was like nothing to him. Man! To be that wealthy and donate like that would be great." Lizzy looked out on the avenue and saw an old 1970's or 1980's Chevy truck being parked. She was shocked to see who got out: Will Darcy. "What is he doing in that if he can buy an air conditioning system for a homeless shelter?"

At that point Charles walked up and answered her. "He brought back cases of satsumas and put them in the conference room. I guess he did not want to mess up his other car. Hey Will! You brought the truck back?"

Will stepped onto the porch. "Yeah, the boxes wouldn't fit in my other car and the truck is a horse. I'll never get rid of that truck. Hi, Jane. Elizabeth, it's nice to see you again."

"You too, Will. Do you happen to have any satsumas left? I've been wanting to mess around with some recipes and haven't picked up any yet."

"I can get you a box, if you like. We had a bumper crop this year and they are delicious," Will offered.

"I would appreciate that, thank you. I'll have to come up with a way to repay you." Jane and Charles gave a knowing smile to each other and leaned back to have a quiet conversation.

The waitress passed by and Will ordered himself a glass of wine and asked Elizabeth the question he'd been dying to ask. "How does one go ahead and book a function with you? I have a Krewe de Roi board meeting at their party house in the Batture that I need simple appetizers for. Would you be able to do something like that?"

Elizabeth practically drooled at the question. This was exactly what she wanted to do. She could get her foot in the door at the best and oldest old line Mardi Gras krewe. She calmed herself to answer, "Sure, I could do that. What kinds of things were you looking to serve? By the way, what is the Batture?"

Will responded, "The Batture is on the other side of the Mississippi River levee by the Jefferson and Orleans Parish line and the river bend. There are a series of camps. They were built illegally and the land is not owned by the house owners. So, if the river takes the houses in a flood, they can't rebuild. A Roi member owns one and we have our 'casual' parties there. It is only a party house, but usually only members attend those parties, so no wives would be there. Would you be okay with an all male event?"

"Sure, I'll bring waiters to that one so my girls can avoid some sexual harassment."

"Don't worry about that! I didn't want to creep you out. The average age of the board is fifty-five. I just meant that it would be a laid back event. The wives tend to throw snobbiness around and events involving them are quite pretentious. The men would be fine with a crawfish boil."

"Oh," Elizabeth replied a bit disappointed, that's fine. Does it have to be a crawfish boil or could it be a seafood theme?"

"We can get together sometime to make all of those decisions. We usually have those meetings during the week. I think Tuesdays are when they fall. The party would be sometime in early December if that would work for you?"

"That should be fine. I don't have any events scheduled in December that are in the evening during the week. Can I give you a business card and you can call me to set up a meeting sometime?"

"Oh, that would be great! Darcy answered and dug out his wallet. Here is mine as well if you need anything. He passed her his card and took hers. How do you want to get the satsumas?"

"My kitchen is in Harahan and I will be working out there the next few days prepping for a bridal shower. They might make a good fill in between my cake layers," she added softly.

"That is great because I have to return the truck to Pemberley and I could take the Huey P. Long Bridge down to Raceland. Would tomorrow be too soon?"

"No, tomorrow would be fine. The kitchen address is on my card. It's one of those strip malls on Jefferson Highway, but in the back. No walk in business that way since I don't face the street," she sighed.

"Well I look forward to seeing where you create your magic. Hey Charles, what are you two doing over there so quiet?" The foursome struck up a conversation discussing the Saints strategy about the upcoming game on Sunday verses Tampa Bay. Both Elizabeth and Will kept their conversation to themselves and would often look at each other and smile. Things had definitely improved since their last meeting.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Help from Friends

Elizabeth woke up Thursday morning and went for her normal run. _Brennan Mouledoux is marrying Jon __Christakis. Irish-French and Greek! Boy this city is crazy!_ _What can I do to make everyone enjoy themselves embracing each culture? I'm definitely doing the mini shish-kabobs with pita bread and tzaziki sauce. I'll make the tzaziki sauce today along with the Satsuma filling. Oh, I hope Will remembers._ _It was nice chatting with him. Is it the conversation with him or what he offered? The Krewe de Roi! Everything I wanted! He really was cute, though. And he has a farm. What else does he grow besides satsumas?_ Elizabeth sighed as she listened to her feet pounding on the pavement. She looked up and recognized her surroundings. _Half way through! Will Darcy… What happened at the gala? I really have to find out what happened there. Are we just going to ignore that elephant in the room or can we address it? Do I want to potentially fight with him about it and risk the catering gig? If I have to work with him, do I want to work for someone I don't respect? This is going to drive me nuts! I have to address this. _Her thoughts were all over the place. It was then that she turned onto South Alexander Street and walked up her steps.

By the time that Elizabeth went to the Restaurant Depot to pick up the lamb and the other items that she needed, she arrived at her kitchen at 9:30. She flipped on all the lights, hooked up her phone to her speakers and turned on her internet radio. She was tuned into her Adele radio station and started to prep. While she was washing up and temporarily distracted by the sultry sounds of Adele's voice, she noticed that her office phone's message light was blinking. She hit the button and listened to the message.

"Hi, Elizabeth. This is William Darcy. I was planning on taking the afternoon off to drop off my truck at Pemberley. Would 11:30 be an alright time to drop off the satsumas? Call me if you have a conflict. If I don't hear from you, then I will assume it is a good time to pass by. See you soon."

_I should probably have some lunch for him when he comes over – only as a thank you for the satsumas. I have some chicken. I'll make a chicken shawarma kabob and give him tzaziki sauce with pita bread._ _I have some iced tea and I can throw together a spinach salad with satsumas (yeah) and feta cheese with some slivered almonds. Perfect! I'm not being underhanded, am I? Will he think that I think this is a date? I hope not. Okay. Forty-five minutes until he is here. Bake cakes. Use the extra batter for a mini cake for him! Now that just looks desperate. _She argued with herself. _This is ridiculous!_

At eleven, the cakes were cooling, the chicken was marinating, and the salad was made – minus the satsumas. Elizabeth measured out the dry ingredients for her icing and filling. At 11:35, there was a knock on the kitchen's door. When she opened the door, William had an ear-to-ear grin on his face. She smiled back at him.

"Wow! That is quite a box you have there." She held the door opened for him. The box easily held about a hundred satsumas.

"I have another in the truck if you are interested," he replied as he placed the box on an empty counter.

"Sure. What are you charging?" She smirked.

_If I was Richard, I would say a kiss, but I'm me so, _"Only a thank you," Will answered.

"Well, thank you. How about if I make you lunch? Would that be a fair trade?" Her eyes flashed with mischievousness.

He was undone. "That would be great, thanks."

William made himself comfortable on a stool and looked around the industrial space. "I feel like I'm on the set of _Top Chef. _Is Padma or Tom hiding somewhere? This really is quite the set-up. I didn't realize you were this high tech." Will cringed. _That came off like an insult. Fix it fast!_ "That came out wrong. What I meant was I didn't think you were this big of an operation." _Damn! I suck at a simple compliment. I should just shut up,_ he thought to himself. "I'm sorry, I…"

"I get it, Will! Stop killing yourself. You didn't think I had this big of a shop. You thought I was cooking in my kitchen. A lot of the things I do, my bread and butter, are fancy ladies lunches. I make a lot of soups and salads and I don't need this big of a space for it. So, yes, I do cook often at my apartment. Today, I am working for this crazy Irish/French/Greek bridal shower. I like to make food for their cultures, you know, the blending of two souls. So, I'm making lamb kabobs, chicken shawarma kabobs, tzaziki sauce, hummus, beer-battered catfish for the Irish – ha!" she laughed at her own joke.

William was entranced by the light in her eyes and the excitement in her voice. _She is like no woman I have ever met. She is an entrepreneur and her own successful business. How exciting!_ He could feel the smile growing on his face and was mesmerized.

"I'm also having Salade Tropicale with butter lettuce, hearts of palm, artichoke, cucumber, avocado and a Dijon vinaigrette. I'm baking a cake with a Satsuma filling and a butter cream frosting. I had to use my ovens here to bake the cake."

"Salade Tropicale? What is that?" Will asked Elizabeth as she continued to move through the kitchen. She started peeling satsumas. "Can I help?"

"That would be great. I want to peel about twenty-five." William picked up some satsumas and started to peel. "Salade Tropicale is a blatant steal from one of my favorite restaurants, La Crepe Nanou. I call it their name and give credit for its creation to them, but the dressing is my family's recipe. I take it from the look on your face that you have never been to the restaurant. It's on Robert and Magazine, by the original Creole Creamery."

Again, Will had a blank expression on his face. He was obviously not recognizing anything.

"Will, where did you grow up?" Elizabeth asked.

"Uptown. 6000 St. Charles Avenue to be exact. Holy Name for grammar school and Jesuit for high school. Why?"

"Because I'm trying to figure out why a rich guy who grew up in the neighborhood with these places, never went to any of them."

"Well, my mother died when I was twelve from breast cancer. It was a year and a half after my sister was born. My father worked a lot and we were raised basically by our maid, Ms. Reynolds. She showed us a lot of love, but I guess not too much of our neighborhood."

"I'm sorry about your mom," she hesitated. "I guess we'll have to fix this whole thing about enjoying the culinary atmosphere of your neighborhood." _Oh my God! Did I just ask him out?_ Elizabeth was horrified. _Keep talking, girl._ "I hope you like chicken. We are having those kabobs for lunch."

She threw five skewers on the industrial grill and scooped out some tzaziki sauce into a serving bowl. She divided up two satsumas and tossed the salad with poppy seed dressing.

"You don't get drug tested, do you? This dressing can make you test positive for opium. We don't want anyone to think that the head of Pemberley Oil is a heroine addict." She saw Will's face harden and he flinched.

_Does she know about Georgie? No, that's impossible. Play stupid. Maybe it was an innocent comment, _Will wondered and then spoke up. "Oh, no, only our rig workers get drug tested. That smells great!"

Seeing his face somewhat lighten, she smiled. _I hit on some nerve! We really keep doing this to each other. A conversation must be had; an honest one. _She plated their meals and placed their dishes in front of their stools. "Enjoy!"

Will watched as she picked up a piece of pita bread and a skewer. She closed the bread around the kabob and pulled out the wooden skewer. Will repeated the procedure, but added a second kabob to his bread. After adding a dollop of sauce, he took a bite. _Yum! This girl can cook._

Seeing his eyes light up she asked, "You like it?"

He nodded and said, "Mmhmm."

Fran Bennet would be proud. _Momma always said that the quickest way to a man's heart was through his stomach, but she would add, "Lizzy is going to snag the best one because she can cook the best. He's just going to get really fat."_

They finished heir meal with idle small talk until Elizabeth picked up the plates.

"Will," she started, "can I ask you something about the Odyssey Gala?"

_Oh shit!_ Will screamed in his head "Sure, Elizabeth, anything."

"Did you make the comment about me passing the trays?"

"No, that was John Charbonnet, an acquaintance from college. I have to admit to agreeing with him though. John's always been a racist asshole, but I didn't think it was the place to discuss it with him. I apologize, Elizabeth. Really and truly, I'm sorry. Not that this is going to mean anything and it will probably sound like bullshit, but I was looking at you earlier that night. Looking is not really the right word; checking you out was more like it."

Both Elizabeth and William blushed.

"I actually thought that you must have come back from the islands because you had such a lovely tan."

Elizabeth blushed some more.

"I didn't realize you were African American," he stumbled on the words.

"I'm not," replied Lizzy. "I'm black or Creole, but not African. My mom is more Irish than French and my dad is a light skinned black. Both of his parents had darker skin, but his grandparents…" She took a breath. "His grandmother was the maid and a common law wife, while his grandfather was a white plantation owner. We think that my great-grandmother came from Haiti, but not Africa. That's funny that you thought I was white. I never thought I could pass."

"I used to get darker than you during my summers on the farm as a teen. I have pictures to prove it," he shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

"Well, since we are apologizing, please let me say how sorry I am for my comment at the walk. I was rude and it was totally uncalled for."

"You are forgiven. Can I ask you something?" Elizabeth nodded. "Do you have a busy weekend? I would love for you to show me this crepe place."

She was shocked. She did not see that coming. "I have the shower on Saturday at noon, so Friday won't be too fun because I'll have to be home early and there is a big part of me that doesn't want to behave with you." Elizabeth blushed and admitted, "That came out wrong, but I want to be silly around you. You strike me as someone who does not get the opportunity to be silly often and everyone must be silly sometimes. So, Saturday would be great for me if it is ok with you."

"No, silly is never a word people would associate with me. The craziest thing I do is dance with the 610 Stompers, but no one can recognize me with all of my hair. That was really only four days of growth. Most days I'll shave twice if I am going out at night." _I have never told anyone this stuff. I am vomiting out stupid information!_ "I guess I will be shaving twice on Saturday. What time should I pick you up? Is seven ok?"

"Seven would be perfect. It is bohemian chic, so casual to dressy casual is great for this place. Do you want to taste the satsuma filling?

Will nodded and she started making the filling for the middle of the cake. When finished, she stuck her finger in it for Will to taste. It was a habit she did with whomever was with her, but William raised his eyebrows and put his mouth on her finger. Suddenly it was sexual. Elizabeth's heart started to pound rapidly in her chest as he licked her finger clean. She felt heat pooling in the bottom of her stomach and he felt his jeans get tighter. She blushed and had to speak to stop the tension from building.

"Good, huh?"

Will gave her a grin that looked like he didn't get caught in a crime. She set about icing a mini cake. After switching bowls and beaters, she started making the butter cream icing. She finished icing the mini cake and pushed it towards William.

"What's this for? he asked.

She smiled shyly. "I wanted to thank you for the satsumas. This way, you can taste some of the profit from them."

"Can I cut it?" Elizabeth nodded, handed him a knife and a plate. He sliced a piece, put it on a plate, picked up the fork she slid his way, and put the bite on the fork, but pushed it towards Elizabeth. She took the fork into her mouth and locked eyes with him. She closed her eyes and pulled away from the fork. She let a huge sigh escape her lips as she chewed. She opened her eyes and Will was staring at her smiling. He put he fork back into the slice of cake and brought the bite to his lips. She was staring at him this time when his eyes grew huge.

"Damn woman! If I married you, I would be as big as a house eating your food!"

Elizabeth burst out in hysterical laughter remembering her mother's words. She figured now was not the time to let him in on the joke, but seeing her laughter made him laugh as well. She noticed his dimples.

"You should laugh more often, Will. I see you have some gorgeous dimples! They make your whole face light up," she commented.

"Well, I guess I will have to keep hanging out with you then, Elizabeth. You can bring out my silliness." William said with a smile. "Would you like a piece?"

"No, thank you. That is how I am not as big as a house. That and running most days, of course. I have a lid and you can take it with you. I'm sure I kept you longer than you expected today." She glanced at the clock and saw that it was after one.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" He asked.

"Of course not. I just assumed you had better things to do."

"You know what happens when you assume, Elizabeth." She smiled. "Frankly, I can think of nothing better to do. Since you fed me, I can at least help with the dishes." She nodded in agreement.

She washed and he dried. They chatted about where they like to run. After about twenty minutes, they were finished. It started to become awkward.

Will asked, "Do you have a lot more things to do today?"

"Not really. I have about an hours worth of work to do here organizing and then I have laundry at Jane's," she replied.

"At Jane's?" Will did not get it.

"She has a washer and dryer at her apartment. Mine does not have the hook-ups. So, instead of sitting in a laundry or going to my parents' house, I do laundry there. It's our time to catch up with one another."

After another awkward pause, William said, "Oh well, I guess I should be driving to Pemberley. I'll call you tomorrow and get your address. Your cell is on your card, right?" She nodded her response.

With that, Will walked to the door. He turned and said, " Elizabeth, this day has been the best I have had in a while."

"Me too, Will." Her shining green eyes were gazing up into his.

They stared at each other. He kissed her on the cheek and walked out the door.

She slumped against the door and thought, _A great day indeed!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Anticipation

Jane walked the stairs to her second floor apartment. When she opened the door, she called for her sister. Lizzy replied, "In here, Jane." Jane wandered into the laundry room and saw Elizabeth beaming while folding her clothes.

"What is that smile for? Does it have something to do with a certain delivery boy?"

"Oh, Jane! It was so lovely! He brought two boxes of satsumas. I put some in a salad and made the cake filling with some others. The filling was unbelievable! Anyway, as payment, I made him lunch: chicken kabobs, tzaziki sauce, spinach salad with satsumas and feta cheese. He loved it. We talked a lot. He apologized for agreeing with the racist comment, but did not make the original one. I apologized for my comment at the walk. He's taking me to dinner on Saturday night."

"Where are you going?" Jane asked.

Elizabeth responded, "Crepe Nanou. He's never been. He didn't even know about Creole Creamery. Can you believe it? He grew up on St. Charles Avenue and did not know what it was. He told me a little about his childhood. His mom died when he was twelve of Breast Cancer. He was then raised by the maid, Ms. Reynolds."

"Hey wasn't there a Reynolds that worked at Longborne? That name could be like Brennan in this town," Jane commented. "Sooo, what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking he is nice and cute. He's got great dimples. I want to make him laugh. He seems like the kind of guy who doesn't laugh enough. I don't know. Whatever this is, I really want to have fun. I haven't relaxed in a couple of years."

"I hate to say it," Jane responded, "but, I told you so. I knew Charles would not be friends with a guy who was a jerk."

"Where did they meet?" Elizabeth wondered.

"They met at Jesuit High School. They were in the same class when Charles' parents died in a car crash. It was a drunk driver and their car rolled. It was at the end of their Junior year. Anyway, Will's dad paid for Charles' tuition for the last year. He really became like an extra brother and spent every holiday with them. Charles' sister, Caroline was at LSU at the time and his sister, Louisa, had just gotten married, so, Will's family kind of became his. Will went to Tulane and Charles went down the avenue to Loyola on a full scholarship. He majored in accounting and started working at Pemberley Oil when he graduated. He's high up in the company, but there is definitely no favoritism. Promotions were based within the accounting department and Charles has been able to work his way up. He was teaching the CPA review class to improve his resume'. It helps him keep up with the new tax laws. He's hoping to move up to Vice President of Operations eventually."

"Boy, Jane, you've got it bad! I asked how they met and you gave me a play-by-play on his life. You don't have to sell me on Charles. I like him."

"Are you hungry? Can we get some pizza?"

"Oh, I want some spinach and feta pizza. Get that and a Caesar Salad from Reginelli's. I'll fold and pay if you fly?" Elizabeth asked.

"Sounds good. I'll call and walk up the street.

Elizabeth woke up Friday and completed her daily run. Three days in a row without rain in New Orleans was a treat. As she ran, she planned out her day of prep work. She also had to follow up with the request to cater a baby shower, which was a referral from the Bryan Event. It was amazing how her run could keep her focused. Not a thought about William Darcy's dimples. Or his legs. Or his eyes. Or his mouth wrapped around my finger…_Yes focus is what I need, but it is not what I have right now,_ Elizabeth sighed.

Will sat up in his bed. He looked at the tent formed between his legs and let out a cleansing breath. _This will be a long day._ Yesterday had been life changing. He was just going to deliver the satsumas, but she made him lunch. _How sweet! She looked unbelievable! Blue yoga pants, a light blue t-shirt and a flowery apron. Who wears an apron these days? Those curls were smoothed tight to her head and in a twist, which made her eyes sparkle more. She was confident and a great chef. I can't believe that set up in her kitchen. She's definitely successful. What a change! She did not seem to want or need anything from me. That is sexy._ The vision of Elizabeth finishing the Satsuma filling flashed in front of him. He could not believe that she put her finger in it and offered it to him. Sucking on her finger was the most erotic thing he had ever experienced. The amazing thing was that she was not even trying. It was an innocent enough gesture, but when he caught her eye as he took her finger in his mouth and begin to suck, he saw her eyes change. There was desire. It was a pull he had never felt towards anyone before. He sighed. _This is definitely going to be a long day._

It was when Elizabeth was packing up the last few dishes for the shower on Saturday that Will called her. "Hello Elizabeth. It's Will Darcy. How are you today?"

"Hey, Will! I'm good. I'm putting the last things away for that shower tomorrow. I will be glad when four comes around tomorrow and it is done. My head has not been in the game for this one. I did have a set back, though. My waitress for tomorrow has a stomach virus and I had to get my sister, Mary, to step in. It's a small event, so hopefully she will not freak out."

"Freak out? What do you mean?" asked Will.

"Mary is Autistic. She has a mild form called Asperger's. Loud noises, chaotic situations, and frustration can trigger negative behavior from her. The last time she worked for me she started quoting the Bible. Since it is a small function, hopefully she'll be okay."

"Wow! I had a neighbor who was severely Autistic when I was growing up and did not speak at all. How did you know if she does speak?"

"Well, she did not talk until she was four. When she did start, she never stopped. She is really smart and plays the flute, but socially she has issues. Things were always 'off' for her, and finally my parents had her tested. That's why I work the walk because the group, Autism Speaks, really helped my parents find a social group for her to work with. She works at the library, but was willing to help me out for tomorrow," Elizabeth stated.

"I'd love to meet her sometime. About tomorrow, where and when can I pick you up?" asked Will.

"I live at 118 South Alexander Street in Mid City. As to the time, I'll be home by four. Whenever you want after that would be fine." Elizabeth replied.

"I'm up for a marathon date if you are," joked Will. How about I come over around 6:30?"

"That would be great. I'm looking forward to closing the kitchen today. This day has been dragging on. I can't wait to get home and watch some mindless T.V."

"I haven't been able to focus either," replied Will. _Thinking about those eyes too much._ "So, no big plans tonight?"

"Only a long soak in a bath if I have my way," Elizabeth almost whispered into the phone.

_I am going to combust! Elizabeth, naked in a tub! Tomorrow is way too long from now, _mused Will. "I'll let you finish up then, Elizabeth. Good luck tomorrow and I'll see you soon."

"Bye, Will. It was nice chatting with you."

"Goodbye, Elizabeth." Tomorrow is way too long from now. Will looked around the office. People are packing up. _I can't focus. I give up!_ With that, Will picked up his things to go home. When he entered his condo, he switched into running shorts and hit the treadmill. _Stop thinking about her! You're acting like a teenager, idiot. You will scare her off!_ After about forty minutes, he hit the shower. Will slipped on jeans, a t-shirt, and a baseball cap. He was so restless. _A drive! That's what I will do. _After driving around town, Will found himself in Mid City on Canal Street. _South Alexander…What does her place look like? _He turned down the street. There it was: the third house from the corner. He looked at the clock. It was 7:30. _I wonder what she is doing now?_ There was a parking spot across the street, which Will pulled into. He sat there for a good ten minutes. _This is creepy and stalkerish, but what the hell?_ He crossed the street and stepped onto her porch. Her T.V. was on, but she was not sitting in the front room. He hesitated and thought about leaving. _Screw it!_ He knocked on her door. Elizabeth answered it and gasped. _Was that a good gasp or a nervous one?_ "Hi, Elizabeth," he stuttered. "I was absolutely no where near the neighborhood, when I thought you might want to get some coffee and beignets with me. I, of course, am trying to come off not creepy and in no way resembling a stalker. Would you be free for a bit?"

Elizabeth laughed. "I thought you needed to get out more! Well, Friday night television is horrible and coffee sounds nice. Sure! Why don't you come in for a second and I'll throw some tennis shoes on my feet?"

He watched your hips sway out of the room. _Yoga pants are amazing!_ They caught her curves perfectly. "This place is great. How long have you lived here?" he asked.

When Elizabeth returned, she had taken down her ponytail and her curls fell around her shoulders. It was the perfect frame for her face. "Six months, but Jane's place is much better. She lives a block off of Harrison in Lakeview and has a balcony. Our friend, Charlotte, lives with her. When I was ready to move out of my parents' house, I couldn't have her kick out Charlotte. Although, secretly, like when I have to bring my laundry over there, I wish Jane would." Elizabeth's eyes sparkled with mischief. She grabbed a hoodie and her purse. "Ready when you are, Mr. Darcy." She smiled and noticed how young he looked in his Saints Super Bowl Championship cap. He grinned back and blushed slightly knowing she was checking him out. He walked through the door, waited for her to lock the door, took her hand in his, and led her across the street to his silver Audi SUV.

"This is much nicer than the other one you were driving. How many cars do you own?"

"I only have a convertible for the ten days it's pleasant to drive with the top down around here." He opened the passenger door for her and ran around to climb into the driver's seat. He maneuvered into traffic and drove the short distance into City Park. He pulled up in front of the building once called the casino. "I like Morning Call better than the other places, but I can't put my finger on why?" She nodded in agreement and reached down to get her purse. Will was already out of the car and opening her door when she touched the handle.

"Such manners, Mr. Darcy. Thank you." She batted her eyes at him. He responded by offering his arm, which she accepted. "I'm so glad they put this place in here. It gives tour buses a nice place to stop without fighting the traffic in the Quarter."

"I agree. I hated going to Metairie to get beignets. It does not have the same feel. This place, though, works."

They sat down and one of the waiters in a white coat and a paper hat, placed two waters in front of them. Will watched as Elizabeth poured water on the table and grabbed a few napkins. She proceeded to clean the table. She heard him chuckle and commented, "I know. Jane gives me crap every time I do this, but how clean is that rag they use? I've wiped down tables like this for years." She rolled her eyes and smiled up at him while she finished her task.

When the waiter returned, Will asked for two coffees and two orders.

"One order, please," Elizabeth corrected.

Will flashed her a look and asked, "You don't eat donuts?"

"Not a full order if you are willing to share. How am I supposed to keep my fighting weight with all of those BLTs I have? Bites, licks, and tastes. You know, I am a chef." She smiled. "Don't you love think it is great that here, unlike chain coffee houses, you say coffee and you automatically get café au lait? Not to mention that you ask for an order and you get beignets. I love this town! I can't imagine how boring it must be living in another place. I'm looking forward to raising kids here, but I would do it differently then my parents." _Did I just talk about children on a date?_ Elizabeth blushed.

William noticed, but chose not to tease her and instead asked, "What do you not approve of that your parents did?"

"Well, when we sold the farm, my parents wanted to prove that we had money, so they bought a house in Old Metairie. They also enrolled us at a private girls' school Uptown. I would have saved the money, at least some of it, and chosen a Catholic School. You did that and you have much more money than we did. I think with the multicultural issues my parents faced, they thought a snobby school would stop us from experiencing racism, but your friend proved that wrong. I know that it wasn't you, Will." She tried to shake off his response.

Just then, their order arrived. Will picked up the powdered sugar and started to cover the donuts. He picked up one and held it to her lips.

"He isn't a friend. He was at Tulane when I was there and his family knows my Aunt Catherine. I didn't realize that you grew up on a farm?" Will watched Elizabeth bite down and lick her lips. He turned the donut and bit into the spot where her lips just were.

_Damn, that was so sexy!_ Elizabeth blushed. "Yes, Longborne Farms, thus the name. I was about nine when developers wanted to develop a brand new subdivision out side of Destrehan, so my parents sold it. They made enough money to get the new house and send us to private school. There was enough income that neither had to work; my mom stayed home, but my father went to work construction for a friend. He builds sets for the film industry. He has always enjoyed working with his hands and it is not too demanding of work. My mother spins it another way and says he is a set designer. She does not think that construction fits into her 'make us rich and classy plan.' You know even though I hated my school, I did meet Charlotte, whose dad is in Comus and got me my first Junior League jobs. Those gigs for the ladies that lunch are my bread and butter. It's easy work, too, soup and salads. 'Oh, Lizzy, we love that you make our lunches so light!' Most of those, I make at my apartment. If you get sick, I always have soup!" She ended her story by smiling and waving her hands.

"Good to know since winter is coming," replied Will.

They made small talk until all of the beignets and coffee was gone. They lingered until people started pouring in from the high school football game. Will helped her up and Elizabeth looked down at her yoga pants.

"Please tell me why every time you wear black, you wind up getting beignets and powdered sugar gets all over you?"

"It's because people snort when they laugh and it goes everywhere." He smiled and led her to the bridge overlooking the lagoon. _I do not want to bring her home yet_.

She laughed and pushed him a little, "I don't snort!"

"Did I say Elizabeth? I said 'people'." He grabbed her by the waist and tickled her a bit. On the bridge they watched as the moonlight danced on the water with their fingers entwined.

"This is much better than watching bad television. Thanks for being a creepy, stalker guy. You're not as bad as the other one I had."

"You had a stalker?" Will asked concern in his voice.

"No, just creepy. He was in a cooking class of mine and we met for coffee to discuss a recipe. Ha! Coffee and creepy guys. This is a definite pattern." She gave him a little push again and saw his grin. "Anyway, he shows up with a white rose and tells me that it means pure love." Will rolled his eyes. "Wait, then he gives me a silk one because _the other one is going to die_. No lie! Icky! I avoided him like the plague and that was the last cooking class I took at Delgado."

William watched as she laughed mesmerized by how beautiful she looked in the moonlight. He leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. Their eyes met and they smiled at each other.

"Sorry, I could not resist. You look so amazing and I can't believe that I am here with you. But, I think I better get you home. I know you have a busy day tomorrow and I want to get my beauty sleep to be worthy of escorting you to dinner tomorrow night." He flashed a smile and kissed her hand.

They started walking towards Will's car and Elizabeth commented, "You only need a nap. There is nothing wrong with your beauty." She saw him blush and shake his head.

They reached her apartment too soon and William walked her to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow night. Have a wonderful evening. Thanks for getting coffee with me." He leaned in and placed another soft kiss on her lips.

They separated and while their fingertips lingered Elizabeth said, "I enjoyed it, too. Sweet dreams."

They dropped their hands and William answered, "Sweet dreams, Elizabeth." _I know I will have them,_ he thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Dinner with Friends

Elizabeth woke up a little later than she should have, but her dream was far too good to regain consciousness. When she read the clock and saw that it was 7:30, she had to pass up her run for a shower. _Didn't have that long soak that I wanted last night,_ she thought as the water hit her face. She could not bring herself to wash off his kisses last night. She crawled into bed with the feeling of his hands in hers and his breath on her face. _Wonderful!_ She moaned in the shower. When finished, she put on her black pencil skirt, white t-shirt, and purple cardigan. She slipped on her black Dansko sandles and simple earrings. She sent a text to Mary to say she was on her way and locked up here apartment. Twenty minutes later, she was at her kitchen packing the plates, silverware, napkins, and serving utensils into the van. She collected all of the food from the refrigerators. She packed the oil for the fryer, along with the beer and cornmeal for the catfish. Mary helped her with the cake. She grabbed her chef's coat and purse and drove Uptown.

At 2:30, the food portion was complete and the guests were opening presents as Mary and Elizabeth washed and cleaned the kitchen. The mother-of–the-bride was so touched by Mary's recitation of Bible verses about love, that she gave her a twenty dollar tip. Mary was thrilled and insisted that she was available for any other wedding showers, but reminded her that the weddings themselves were too stressful. By 3:30, they were finished and driving back to the kitchen. They loaded all of the plates and silverware into the dish washer to run. When done, Mary was sent home with extra lamb, chicken, sauce, and pita bread for her family's dinner.

By 4:15, Elizabeth was back in her shotgun apartment debating outfits. Knowing the restaurant was bohemian chic, she chose a cream sweater that fell off of her shoulders, a navy skirt that stopped at her knees, and beige peep-toed pumps. She jumped into the shower. Once she dried off, she applied her china rain oil to her pulse points and in between her breasts. She loved the scent. It was so clean and still sexy. She applied lotion to her freshly shaved legs and proceeded to get dressed. She put on her garnet cross and simple gold hoops. She released her curls which were in a twist for her shower. She let them fall softly around her face. Elizabeth stepped back to look at her reflection and remembered that Jane had called it her sex hair. _Lizzy, I can image that your hair would look like that after sex. Like I would know?_ She smirked at herself and giggled knowing that that was the most off-color remark her sister had ever made. She hoped that Will would not be forcing that conversation anytime soon.

As she drank her water, she noticed it was 6:15 and that Will could be there at any minute. She straighten up the seat cushions and fluffed her hair when the doorbell rang. She opened the door and saw Will. He had a white t-shirt with a black v-necked sweater over it and a pair of grey slacks. The one thing that caught Elizabeth's gaze, though, was his huge smile and two dimples. She returned his big grin and asked him to come inside. As he did, he awkwardly kissed her cheek and sighed.

"Hi, Elizabeth. You look beautiful." She watched him as he wiped his hands on his slacks. _Why can't I just calm down? We did this last night and it was great! Why am I so nervous? _he wondered.

Elizabeth saw that there was something wrong, so she reached out for that sweaty palm and picked it up with a squeeze. She ran her thumb over his knuckles and kissed his cheek sweetly and whispered into his ear, "You look yummy, too."

William blushed and literally started to calm down at that moment. He could feel the pressure of his hand in hers and looked at it. It was such a soothing gesture and no one except for Ms. Reynolds ever did that to him. He spoke up, "I'm sorry. I don't know what is wrong. We did this yesterday, but that was a crazy, spontaneous outing and nothing that I would normally do. I guess my mind has been building this night as something life changing."

"Will, this is all we are doing this evening: having a meal. This time, though, I get to sit and chat with you and someone else puts forth the effort of getting our meal together. When you see this place, you will relax. With the lovely weather we have been having, we'll be standing on the street for a while waiting for a table."

"Yes, I called yesterday for a reservation and the girl on the phone told me that they don't do that," replied Will.

"Well, let me get my bag so we can be on our way." Elizabeth pulled her hand from Will's and he stopped her trapping it with his other. He leaned in a kissed her softly on the lips.

"Thank you, Elizabeth. I don't converse well and I get nervous in new situations that I cannot control. I have no idea what this place is like and even if I am dressed appropriately. I don't think I've ever been in a situation like this when I've wanted something so badly. I want you to like me," he responded shyly.

"Then, relax because I already do." She kissed his cheek, walked to her bedroom to grab he purse, and dragged Will to the door.

They parked in the bank's lot and walked around the corner. They saw the small door with people standing around and Will asked for a table for two. Elizabeth threw in, "The railcar would be great if you could pull it off." The hostess smiled and said that she would try. She told them that they can order a drink at the bar.

"Any white wine would be lovely, Will." Elizabeth smiled and squeezed his hand.

"I'll be back," replied Will.

He stepped through the velvet curtain and stepped into France. It was a small restaurant with four tables by the bar and two other small rooms. He saw the railcar-like room that Elizabeth mentioned. He chose two glasses of Sancerre and moved back towards the door. When he saw Elizabeth, she was rubbing her arms.

"Are you cold?" Will asked as he handed her glass to her.

"A bit," responded Elizabeth. "Don't worry, though. I've been told that I don't have any blood because I can be cold at 95o. What did you think about inside? I like its quirkiness. Who knows where the wait staff finds their clothes? I've never seen thrift stores with stuff like that." She sipped her wine. "This is lovely. Cheers!"

"Not recognizing anything on the list, I chose by type. How was your shower today?"

"It was fine. Mary got an extra tip for quoting Bible verses about love. She said that she would work for any small wedding events, but reminded me that weddings were too big. They loved the cake," she smirked at him.

"I can understand that, but they did not get to taste it like I did, he responded with his own mischievous grin. "By the way, Ms. Reynolds wants the recipe for the filling. She loved the cake. She tried it when I dropped off the truck at Pemberley."

"You know, Will, I don't think I'm going to give it to her." His face fell. "If I give it to her," she continued, "I may never see you again. I know you only want me for my cake," her eyes displayed the mirth of her tease.

"Only your filling," he blushed and saw her do the same. They both realized that they may not have been talking about cake. At the same time, they looked away from each other and took a sip of their wine to cut the sexual tension.

"Darcy, table for two." _Thank goodness._ They both smiled. Will grabbed Elizabeth's hand and followed the hostess through the curtain and all the way to the far back table. Elizabeth asked if she could have the mob spot.

"The what?"

"The spot where you can see the entire restaurant. I had an uncle on my mother's side who ran numbers, but one night in a restaurant an upset customer walked in. He pulled his wife in front of him. He took one bullet, while she took two. My mom and my grandmother had to wrap the clothes with a rock and throw them into Lake Pontchartrain. My grandfather was in politics and did not want the shooting in the papers. I've got quite the family history." Elizabeth laughed. "You willing to take a bullet for me, William?"

"Absolutely. Though, I can't imagine anyone wanting to hurt a hair on that lovely head of yours. Besides, I'm happy just looking at you. I have no desire to see nor am I aware of anyone else in here," he grinned.

Elizabeth blushed and picked up the menu. Will looked at his as well.

"Everything looks so good. How do you feel about sharing and trying a bunch of things?" Will asked and Elizabeth nodded. "I really just want to try the salad you suggested and the mussels, but I have to warn you I don't eat. I dine. We will order something, wait for it to come out, eat it, and order something else. Let's order the mussels as an appetizer first."

When the waitress passed by, he ordered the mussels and a bottle of the Sancerre.

"Elizabeth, I did not realize that you had family in politics."

"Oh, my mother's family is from the Irish Channel. My grandfather was a councilman, Edward Gardner and he liked to help out his constituents. In those days, he used to hold court in his garage and people would come to him and ask for jobs or solutions to neighborhood disputes. His brother, though, was not that great of an example of an upstanding citizen. He had a bar that had gambling inside it until it got raided. He had a hole in the floor above the cash register to make sure his bartenders weren't stealing from him. He was a basic mess. He died before I was born off cirrhosis of the liver. I love the gunshot story, though. He was quite a colorful character. What about your family? Any good scandals there?"

"My mother's family is from old New Orleans money, while my father's family is a bunch of Cajuns, basically farmers who became oil men. While I enjoy the oil business and exploring new ways to drill, I love getting my hands dirty out at Pemberley. We are still primarily a sugar cane farm. At one time, we had a large crawfish pond, but it does not produce like it once did because it was not maintained after Richard's accident. You met Richard at the Odyssey Gala. I believe he complimented you on your food."

Elizabeth started working on the mussels that had just arrived at the table and responded, "He had sandy, brown hair and a paralyzed face on one side, right?" William nodded. "I thought he had Bell's Palsy. What happened?"

"We were teenagers and we went out to the pond. We drove a station wagon out to the back. You have to cross the Lafourche Crossing Railroad tracks to go out to the pond. Anyway, Richard's brother, Matthew, had his learner's permit, but we were driving on a private shell road. We got really muddy and his mother has said not to get her car dirty. Matthew told us to get on top of the roof and hold onto the luggage rack and hang on. We made it over the tracks, but Matthew must have picked up speed when we hit a ditch and both of us flew off the car." Elizabeth gasped. "I landed on my feet, but Richard landed on his back. He crushed three vertebrate and basically broke his back. The part of his spine that was damaged affected his left face muscles. He can't smile, blink, or hear with his left side. His left leg is shorter than his right and he walks with a limp. They did not think he was going to be able to walk, but he does parts of triathlons. He's lucky to be alive."

"Wow! His brother must feel horrible." The waitress walked up and took away the mussels. "Can we have a large Salade Tropicale?" The waitress nodded and moved away from the table.

"Matthew deals with a lot of guilt, but it has gotten better since Richard has found success. He is a great geologist and is an asset to Pemberley Oil. If he could just settle down and get married, I think Matthew would move on. Richard does not let his injury hinder him at all. He certainly flirted quite well with you, I noticed." Will added.

"Don't be silly, said Elizabeth playfully. "He just complimented my food. I did kind of jump on him when he asked why I wasn't in the kitchen. I thought he was making a racist comment, but he corrected my thought with a no ma'am and said that I looked too relaxed. You don't strike me as a jealous person, Will. Are you?"

"I don't know if jealous would be the word that I would use. Protective of what is mine, seems like a better description." Elizabeth felt her eyebrow rise slightly with that comment. "Don't give me that look," Will responded with a smirk. "Although I love the privacy that this table has afforded us this evening, and I love that these mirrored walls let me look at you at all angles, which I quite enjoy, especially when that blush like right there starts at your chest and rolls up your neck like that," he continued as his thumb gently touched her neck, "I do not care for the looks that some of the male patrons are sending in your direction. Now, I realize that this is technically our first date, although actually our third, and that I have no right to consider you mine. However, being that I am sitting at this table with you, that weasel two tables back better stop gawking at you."

At that, Will turned around in his chair and gave the best staring down he could to the weasel. The man quickly stared down into his plate.

Elizabeth could not control herself and burst into laughter and covered Will's hand with hers. "Believe me, I only have eyes for you in here." She gazed up into his blue eyes and he lifted her hand to his lips and gently placed a kiss on her palm.

The waitress arrived and placed their salad down on the table. "I'm ordering our entrée, Elizabeth." Will stated firmly. "We will have the crabmeat crepe on the creamed spinach, please." The waitress nodded and walked towards the kitchen.

"You ordered my favorite! How did you know that was the best?"

"It sounded delicious." He watched as Elizabeth poured the dressing on the salad, loaded a bite with the butter lettuce, avocado, and hearts of palm and held the fork towards Will's mouth. He opened it and took a bite. "Wow! That's great! You make this salad?"

"Absolutely, but I always say where I stole the idea from. We have too many recipes that chefs copy from others and then lie and claim that it is their own. I try to come up with my own interpretation on things, but if it is a blatant steal, I will admit to it."

Will picked up his fork and battled Elizabeth for all of the delicious bites left in the bowl. Quickly, the salad was gone. They made small talk and fed each other when the main course arrived. Soon it, too, was nothing but a clean plate. When the waitress returned, Elizabeth ordered a lemon crepe and two coffees.

"I love regular coffee and chicory at older restaurants. I swear that they have aged pots to perfection and it is some special coffee that they use. Bayona, the restaurant where I used to work, only had one of the newer pots with a carafe and not an old percolator."

Will happily replied, "Oh, I do know this! Richard and I at one of our most notorious Galatoire's dinners asked our waiter, Bege, what was used. He brought out a regular red bag of French Market Coffee. It is just like the one you buy in the grocery store."

"Wait, you have your own waiter at Galatoire's? I have heard that people do that, but it is true? I've never been there," Elizabeth admitted.

"You've never been to Galatoire's? Thank you," Will nodded to the waitress as she brought their coffees and desert. "That will soon change m'lady. There is nothing like walking through the filth that is Bourbon Street, especially on the Friday before Mardi Gras, and entering into old New Orleans' charm. It is, by far, the noisiest formal dining room in the world and an experience to be had. The concept of the waiter, having your own that is, gets you certain perks. They make your drinks, suggest things, and let me dine without asking. A trip there is decadence at its finest. The sauces are unbelievable! There is a woman whose sole job is to pick crabs all day. The lump crabmeat is extraordinary and Elizabeth you must try the soufflé potatoes. Puffed fried air! Pure heaven! I never drive there because I always overindulge in everything. Oh yes! I can't wait to have you join me for a meal there." He wiped his mouth with his napkin and picked up her hand to kiss it. "That crepe was delicious. What a perfect end to a wonderful meal. Thank you, Elizabeth, for suggesting this place."

"My pleasure! I do look forward to experiencing a new culinary adventure with you, Will. Galatoire's has always been on my bucket list. You get a table on the Friday before Mardi Gras? Isn't that auctioned off for charity now?"

"Yes, it is. Check please," Will stated as he caught the waitress' eye. We go with a group of family and some other members of the Krewe de Roi. We used to pay someone to stand in line at the crack of dawn to get our table of ten for us, as they don't take reservations on the main floor. The auction is easier. We pay more, but it is a write-off."

Elizabeth contemplated what the cost of just the table reservation could be. "Will you excuse me, William? I must visit the ladies room."

William stood as she walked past the weasel's table. Darcy made another snarling look in the man's direction before he sat. The waitress soon returned with the bill and Will handed her his credit card without even looking at it. _What a wonderful evening this has been! She has been lovely and this could not have been any better. I can so see myself falling in love with her! She is everything that is kind and giving and damn sexy. I can't wait to explore every part of her._ He folded his hands together as he rested his elbows on the table. He spotted her in the mirror walking towards his back and he wore a knowing smile.

_Damn, what a sexy smile! _Elizabeth sat back down just as the waitress returned.

William signed the bill and escorted Elizabeth back to the car. He opened the door for her and walked around to the driver's side.

"Do you do anything special for the Saints' games, Will?" Elizabeth could not believe she was contemplating what she was, but proceeded anyway.

"Not really. We have a suite and I only use it when the 610 Stompers are performing, but frankly, I find myself getting too distracted by everything going on in the Superdome and not really watching the game. I do attend playoff games, though. Why?"

"Well, we sort of have a group of, umm, idiots – to put it nicely – that we watch every game with. It is at Jane and Charlotte's apartment. Anyway, Jane invited Charles for tomorrow's noon game and I would like to invite you as well. This is definitely a low-brow affair. Everyone brings a dish and their own alcohol. Are you interested?"

"That sounds fun. What can I bring?"

"Why don't you pick up some beer as I am bringing the Touchdown Dip."

"That's easy and I'll come and get you for 11:30," Will responded, as they pulled up at Elizabeth's apartment. Will parked the car and turned to face her. "This has been such an incredible date. Thank you for expanding my restaurant knowledge tonight, Elizabeth." He was trying to maintain the façade of a gentleman.

"Won't you come in for a bit?" asked Elizabeth, shyly. _No way in hell is he giving me a goodbye kiss on the porch tonight,_ she thought to herself.

"Sure. Can I get a tour of your home as well?"

"I guess so." Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

Will walked around and opened her car door. They walked up the steps to her porch and she unlocked the door.

They entered and she slipped into tour guide mode. "This is the living room and the dining room." They walked on the left side of the room through a smallish hallway. "This is the bathroom and my bedroom."

The speed at which they moved through her bedroom was a bit silly, but Elizabeth was suddenly nervous and flushed. William picked up on the odd behavior and followed along without comment.

"This is the second bathroom, but it's my freezer and storage room. Finally, this is my kitchen." She waved her arms with a flourish as she ended her tour.

Will looked around in confusion and asked, "Where do you chop things? There is no counter space?"

"On the table. Yes, to answer your look, it is less than ideal. When I grow up, I hope to have a real kitchen!" Elizabeth giggled. "Would you like to sit by the T.V.?"

"Sure," Will nodded. They walked towards the front of the apartment, but Will lingered in her bedroom.

"Will, are you coming? _Wrong question, Elizabeth!_ She yelled at herself.

"Not yet," replied Will with a mischievous glint in his eye. "You know that question could be taken a few different ways, Elizabeth."

She slowly walked back into her bedroom. There was definitely a bit of worry in her eyes.

"This bed. I need to store visuals in my head in order to recall them at a later time for some very dirty dreams I plan to have. Of course, you would be the star in them, my pet."

Elizabeth swallowed hard. Her mouth was definitely too dry.

"Don't worry, love. Your virtue is quite safe for tonight, but you better watch out in my dreams. I don't think I'll be able to control myself." He walked towards her like a tiger tracking his prey and stopped just inches before touching any part of her. He noticed that Elizabeth was taking very short breaths and shivered as she felt his breath on her face. He leaned down and said, "I've been wanting to do this all evening." She opened her mouth anticipating a kiss, but instead felt him inhale and caress her curls. "Elizabeth, I want you to know that your hair looks like once we've kissed way too much. It's so sexy." He continued to smell and touch her hair as he walked around her. When he was right behind her, but still only touching her hair, Will pulled back enough hair to expose her ear and whispered, "What would you like me to do, Elizabeth?"

Her chest was rising and falling and her heart was racing. "Kiss me," she whispered. He turned her around slowly and leaned in for the kiss. It started off quite tentative, but quickly increased in intensity. She opened her mouth and felt his tongue invade inside. Quickly Elizabeth's hands found their way around his neck and into his curls. She massaged his scalp and gently tugged his hair.

"Elizabeth," he breathlessly murmured, "we need to get out of your bedroom."

She broke the kiss and pulled him to the couch in the living room. She pushed him down and he yanked her onto his lap. She grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her back. He could feel her breasts pressed up against his chest. That was all the encouragement he needed and he could feel himself harden beneath her.

"Elizabeth, he moaned, "sweetheart, we need to stop. I was teasing earlier, but I don't know if I'll be able to stop myself if we go any further." He leaned his forehead forward towards hers and they caught their breath." This has been everything I expected and more. But, it's 12:30 and I need to be back here in less than eleven hours."

Elizabeth stood up and pulled up Will. She was still unable to speak with all of the assertiveness that he had shown. She walked him to the door and opened it. She let out a tremendous sigh.

"William, I will definitely have sweet dreams tonight. Please drive carefully and sweet dreams to you." She pressed her swollen lips to his for one last kiss.

Will stepped back from Elizabeth and whispered, "Damn, you have sex hair. See you in a few hours, Elizabeth."

"You, too!" she answered. She closed the door and slid to the floor. _Damn Lizzy. You are in trouble._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Who Dat!

William Darcy awoke from an incredible dream. Elizabeth was naked in his bed begging for him to take her again. Her hair was tousled and her lips were swollen. That vision made him sit up straight and face the creature that was stirring between his legs. _It is way too soon for it in this relationship. Down boy. Aunt Catherine in her bathing suit!_ That did it. His erection subsided enough for him to drag himself out of bed for coffee. He walked into his kitchen, placed his mug in the coffee machine, and filled himself a cup. He added his sweetener and stepped out onto his balcony. He sat on the chair and put his feet on the railing. _That was fun last night! The food was great and the company was unbelievable. She looked great in her outfit. That creamy sweater looked great against her skin and that cross perched on top of beautiful chest. I wanted to ask her about it, but I didn't want to be gazing at her cleavage. It is definitely too soon for anything really physical. I am so glad I took the risk and asked her out. It feels like we have know each other for years, but I know there is so much more to learn. Today will be different. I can't remember when I have watched a Saints' game with a big group of people._ _Oh! I forgot about bringing the beer. What kind will Elizabeth like? I'll have to call her from the store. Only a few more hours until I see her again. _Will took a deep breath and sighed.

Elizabeth was already moving at her place. The run was a necessary evil today. She left her house at eight in a hard run_. I have never had such erotic dreams before. William…Mmmm…So yummy! His kisses ignited something in my soul. Where did that predator come from last night? His breath on my neck as we stood in my bedroom… "Your virtue is safe for tonight." Who talks like that? William Darcy does, that's who. He could have pushed me onto my bed and taken me however he wanted. It is too soon! I should not be thinking about this. Do I need to run again?_ Elizabeth slapped her face a couple of times and yelled, "Snap out of it!" _A shower will do wonders for me,_ Shethought_. Wow, Will in the shower all wet!_ "Stop it!" She walked into her bathroom to take her shower.

When she was finished, her hair was not cooperating at all, so she decided on twin braids. _Maybe that will slow the progression of our relationship,_ she mused. She put on her favorite pair of skinny jeans, her black boots, and her Krewe de Drew Saints t-shirt. She added her gold fleur de lis earrings and a little bit of makeup. She looked at the total effect and was surprised. She looked ready for some football. She went to the kitchen and put on her apron. She chopped half an onion and added it to the ground turkey she was browning. Next, she added the Velveeta cubes. Once they started melting, she added a can of Rotel tomatoes and the can of turkey chili. _It is amazing they want me to bring this stuff. Tailgate food! _She let it simmer on low and heard her phone ring. _Oh! It's Will! _"Good morning, William," she answered enthusiastically.

"It will be a good morning in about thirty-five minutes when I pick you up. Did you sleep well, Elizabeth? I surely did," Will responded.

"Yes, I had some very sweet dreams last night," she added with a sigh. "What are you up to?"

"Well, I'm at Dorignac's right now and I realized that I don't know what kind of beer you like? What should I buy? Should I get anything else?"

"Oh, I didn't realize that you knew about Dorignac's Grocery store. They have the best prices on booze."

"Elizabeth, everyone knows about that. My family has been using them for years. So, what can I get you?"

"Anything from Abita Brewery would be fine. I love their Amber and their Purple Haze. These events tend to go on forever, so you might want to bring something for later. I'm still wondering if this is a good thing for you to attend. The Lucas boys are idiots," she worried.

"Come on, now! I can't wait to meet your friends and get to know another side of you. I've grabbed the beer and a couple of surprises and I'll see you in a bit. Later, babe."

"Bye, Will." Elizabeth disconnected. _I hope they don't get too off color with their comments today. They can get quite crude. Well, at least Janie will have Charles there as a buffer. _ She went back to the touchdown dip. She turned it off and spooned it into a crock pot. She grabbed the bag of Fritos and put it into her canvas bag with her little Saints purse. She brought all of her things to the dining room. _It will not do having him pass through my bedroom again. That was sooo sexy last night. _Immediately, Elizabeth could feel herself start to blush as she remembered Will's breath upon her neck. She walked one last time into her bathroom to check her makeup and brush her teeth. As she was drying her hands, she heard the doorbell. She opened the door and smiled at Will. "Hey, hon. Come on in." Lizzy held the door opened for him.

"Elizabeth, you look adorable. If sexy schoolgirl was what you were going for, you nailed it." Will tugged a pigtail and asked, "Did the boys pull your hair when you were little?"

"Not at an all girls' school." _Great! I'm a sexy schoolgirl. Not what I was aiming for! _"I'm all set if you're ready."

"Can I help you carry anything?"

"Yes, if you can grab the crock pot, I'll lock up the door." He picked up the dip and she locked up. The climbed into the car and made the short drive to Lakeview. They pulled up to the ugly, brown duplex and parked the car. Will grabbed the ice chest and closed the door for Elizabeth. "My parents own this duplex. Jane had her pick of units and chose upstairs for the balcony. It is the place you want to spend a good rainstorm. The tenant downstairs gets the backyard. I hope I don't see him today. He's always leering at me."

"Who is it?" Will wondered ready to pounce on this unknown bastard.

"He is a distant cousin of my mother. Bill Collins is his name. He is a janitor at a public school and tells me how much money he makes to try and impress me. There is not enough money in the world for that!" They walked up the backstairs and Elizabeth yelled, "Hey everyone!"

"Oh, great! The good food is here," cried James Lucas. His sister, Charlotte, back handed him across the shoulder. "Hey, Lizzy," he said. "Who's your friend?"

"James, this is William Darcy," she responded.

"The boyfriend," Will added. "Nice to meet you, James."

"No need to mark your territory on our Lizzy, here. She's like a little sister. Charlotte and Lizzy have been knowing each other since the fourth grade. Good to know she's found someone to look after her," he added.

Lizzy stood with a look of amazement on her face. _Did that just happen? Did he just call me his girlfriend._ She tried to ignore the rest of their conversation and set up her dip. Jane walked up to her and rubbed her shoulder.

"Hey, sis. How are you this fine morning?" Jane smiled and blushed.

"Where is Charles? Elizabeth asked.

"Umm, he had to run home and get some things, like a change of clothes, as he spent the night here last night," she whispered into Lizzy's ear.

"Get out! This is a new development. I can't wait until Thursday to hear about this, I might have to come over earlier to do my laundry."

"Elizabeth, can I get you an Abita Amber? Will called from the kitchen.

"Sure that would be great," she blushed at Jane. "He introduced himself to James as my boyfriend. We really have to talk." At that moment, Will walked up and handed Elizabeth the beer and put his arm around her waist.

"How are you today, Jane. Where's Charles?"

"Oh, Charles had to run to the store. He'll be back in a few minutes. How are you today, Will?" Jane responded.

"Jane, things could not be better at this moment." He leaned in and kissed Elizabeth on the cheek. They walked into the den where twenty people were sitting around one relatively small T.V. "Where do we sit?" Will wondered.

"This is called stadium seating. As you can see there are layers. Some, like James Lucas' children, sit on the floor or in the doorway to the bedrooms, while others sit on the bar stools behind the sofas. That is actually where I prefer to sit. Look, there is one seat open. You can stand next to me and give that great Darcy glare, someone will be intimidated enough to give a seat up." Charles arrived and no one seemed to notice that he was even not there.

They proceeded to watch the first quarter. Things were not looking good for the Saints. Jeff Lucas, otherwise known as 'The Warden' constantly called after his two boys. He always took it out on his boys when the Saints were losing. "Jack and Dan, you cannot play on the balcony when no adults are there. One of you is going to fall over and it would not be good to have your parents drive you to the emergency room after they have been drinking." Jeff yelled at his boys.

"The ironic thing is if the Saints were winning he would not know where or what they were doing," Elizabeth commented. "I don't understand why people in this town get so wrapped around the black and gold like they do. My life does not change a bit if the Saints win or lose, but Jeff and James' worlds certainly do," she added.

James said, "Did you see that? Someone has a mirror in the stands and is reflecting the sun's light back into Jimmy Graham's eyes so he misses the ball."

"We are all about conspiracy theories here," Elizabeth whispered to Will. At that, Drew Brees completed a Hail Mary pass to Jimmy Graham and the entire apartment was on their feet high-fiving each other. Will excused himself to the kitchen and came back with a plate full of shots of Hot Damn!

"A toast for victory!" Will called out to everyone and passed around the shots.

"You'll do quite well here, Darcy," Jeff Lucas replied. Eventually, Charlotte succumbed to the Darcy glare and moved to the floor. The Saints won. The crock pot containing touchdown dip was scraped clean. Elizabeth and Will had enough of the group and collected their things to go. They walked down the driveway and practically ran into Jane's downstairs neighbor, Bill Collins. With him was a skinny, dark haired man who stopped moving when he caught sight of William.

"Sorry, Bill," Elizabeth told Collins. He bowed towards Elizabeth, "Cousin, I'm happy to see you. This is my friend, George. He is a teacher at my school."

"We must leave Elizabeth." Will roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her down the driveway.

Elizabeth struggled. "Oww, Will you are hurting me. Sorry, Bill, but I must leave abruptly, although I don't know why." She finally ripped her arm from Will's grasp and stood there looking at him as if it was her first time seeing him. She stepped towards Will's Audi and slid in when it was unlocked. Without a word, William put the car into drive and drove to Lakeshore Drive. He parked the car and got out without a word. He walked towards the lake. He stood there not moving and staring at the water. After a few minutes, Elizabeth, got out and walked towards him. She noticed that his fists were clenched and he was breathing hard. "Will, what the hell happened back there? I'm sorry, but I cannot and will not put up with anyone manhandling me the way that you did back there. That is where I draw the line. I would like for you to explain yourself."

"Elizabeth, it is a very private family matter that I do not feel comfortable with discussing yet. But, that man George is a very bad man. Your sister and Charlotte should distance themselves from him. That is all I will say about that. I find that I have to make some business calls and that I must bring you home."

"Alright," she answered, hesitantly. She had no idea who this person was, but she did not like him at all. She got back into the car and they drove in silence to her apartment. When they arrived on South Alexander Street, Elizabeth grabbed her purse and crock pot and crossed the street. She took the three steps up. Will was walking in front of her when she abruptly sat down on the stoop.

"Get your ass back here, William Darcy. I don't know what stick 'George' stuck up you, but I refuse to have a great day ruined because of a two second encounter. Sit!" she yelled at him. He sat but would not look her in the eye. "Obviously, that man pissed you off. You said it had something to do with a private family matter and he's a teacher. Did he do something to your sister? You said that Jane and Charlotte should be warned that he is a bad man. Again, did he do something to your family?"

William sighed and looked down. He looked her in the eye and hesitated. He ran his fingers through his wind tossed hair. After several deep breaths he stated, "Elizabeth, I grew up with George. We went to the same grammar school and high school. We were very close friends. He did not like that my family had money and he was very jealous of it. In high school, he got kicked out of school because of drugs. He thought that my father should get him back into Jesuit because of our family connections. He refused. George has been trying to get revenge on our family ever since. This year, he tutored my sister, Georgiana, without my knowledge. I take that back, I knew she was getting tutored, but I didn't know by whom. She is eleven years younger than me." He took another deep breath and sighed again. "It is difficult to be the guardian of someone when you feel you still need one. He showed Georgiana that there were ways to make yourself feel good; to forget the fact that your parents are dead and your brother doesn't want the burden for caring for a teenager. He got her hooked on heroine." Elizabeth gasped. "She was missing for days. I finally found her in a gutted house in the 9th ward, strung out beyond recognition. We were able to get her to rehab center and she said it was all because of him. There was nothing we could do criminally, because it was her word against his. No one outside of my family knows this. Please don't say anything about this to anyone, even Jane. We are trying to erase this episode from our family's reputation. She was supposed to be attending Julliard in the fall, but they cannot guarantee a spot for her. She is also slated to be the Queen of Carnival when she is twenty-one. He has already taken her innocence and I can't let him take anything else. Promise me Elizabeth. Tell me you will keep her reputation safe."

"I will help protect your sister, Will," she answered.

They sat on the stairs quietly with Elizabeth's head firmly placed on Will's shoulder until the sun set.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: An Invitation

Elizabeth did not hear from Will until Tuesday evening. Sunday afternoon had quite a sobering effect on her. She had been as giddy as a teenager at Jane's, but the reality of Georgiana's story shocked her. If this was a serious relationship, and it certainly felt like it to her, Georgiana will be a large part of their future. She was still in the hospital dealing with more trust issues than addiction, but she would be home around Christmas. The two day break was time for Elizabeth to breathe and look at what was happening. For Elizabeth, she knew that more than her heart was involved and there was something else. She wanted to be in his presence. William did not complain that she had things to do. In fact, he relished it. He seemed to like that she was busy and that she was not waiting around for his call. The problem, though, was that she did want him to call.

For the past two days, she met with the Junior League about their Christmas Luncheon. The event was their largest fundraiser and a sit down meal. Luckily it was being held in the Audubon Country Club which was where the Odyssey Gala was held. She knew the set up and what items she needed to bring. After the two days of meetings, the menu and the prices were set. These women definitely knew that women, who were well fed, spent more of their husband's money. The event was being held in December and was the largest event that Elizabeth would be catering in the holiday season. As Thanksgiving was next Thursday, she needed to start working on the planning. However, the Junior League luncheon was not the most important gig to Elizabeth personally. Will's event was that one.

When her phone rang on Tuesday, Elizabeth was in the middle of making cauliflower soup for her mother. It was an easy $50 and her mother got to brag about her daughter, the entrepreneur. It was for the Old Metairie's Garden Society, and she usually got some type of lead for another gig from it. When she grabbed the phone, she was able to put the soup on simmer.

"Hello?" Elizabeth answered.

"Good evening, Elizabeth, it's William Darcy. How are you today?" He sounded a bit hesitant to Elizabeth.

"I'm doing fine. I'm cooking some soup for my mother. How has your week started off?"

"Quite well. No real emergencies and that is always a blessing. With hurricane season almost over, we'll be able to relax our transportation department's operation to the normal ten and ten shifts. I did get a call today from the Roi Captain about the board meeting in a few weeks. Is that still going to fit into your schedule? It would be Tuesday, December 6."

"Sure Will, I can still do it. Can we set up a meeting and go over the details? How about lunch tomorrow or Thursday?" She asked.

"Tomorrow would be better for me as I already have a lunch meeting on Thursday. Where would you like to meet? Any part of town would be fine."

"What about Juan's Flying Burrito on Carrolton?" Elizabeth asked. "It's usually a dinner place so taking up a booth for a while won't be a big deal."

"That's the one by Jesuit, right. I love that place. I haven't been to that location in years. Would 11:30 be a good time for you?"

"Yes, I am meeting with Jane at three to give her my receipts and checks so she can see how we are doing so far this quarter."

"I forgot that she was your accountant. Isn't that how she met Charles?" Will wondered.

"Yes, he was teaching the CPA prep class and undoubtedly, she kept asking questions. They were basically having their own conversation, as she was asking questions specifically for my company. He wrapped up the seminar and took her for coffee and that was it. Will, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Elizabeth, anything."

"Do you have any plans for Thanksgiving? I know that Jane asked Charles, but I wasn't sure if you do anything. We have dinner at my parents' house. It is not really a big deal, just immediate family. We start at one."

"Usually we have Thanksgiving at Pemberley and Ms. Reynolds cooks, but since Georgie is still in the hospital, I won't be going there until Thursday night. I did promise to stop by my Aunt Catherine's house for a cocktail at some point. You don't cater a big event on that day?" Will asked.

"No, that was part of my original business plan. No events on Easter, Thanksgiving, or Christmas. I don't want to be a slave to my work. That is why opening my own restaurant never appealed to me. I did that at Bayona and was not able to attend any family celebrations for two years. Eventually, I would like to have a family, but that kind of life can be difficult. Don't get me wrong, I have about twenty different dishes I am making for specific events, but those are delivered with directions the Wednesday before."

"Do you have any help cooking?"

"Yes," Elizabeth responded, "I have three seasonal employees that work for extra Christmas money. They are all studying at Delgado and work around their other jobs. I only have three more dressings and stuffings to make in a week, but those three are for ten different customers. Cornbread, oyster, and mirliton are left. Oyster is made next Wednesday morning. That is my hell day! I start cooking at 2 a.m. and spend most of my day after 11 delivering. The desserts are ready to go except for the Velvets. I have four to bake on Tuesday and icing on Wednesday."

"If I go to your parents' house, will I get to taste one? That could be a deciding factor for me," William teased.

"Yes, I make one for my family. So, you will attend the Bennett family's Thanksgiving? Promise me you will brace yourself for my mother. She's a bit over the top. She's quite the social climber and an embarrassment around dates. Please note that I am not responsible for any of her outbursts and in no way do her opinions reflect my own."

"I promise. Will you go with me to my Aunt Catherine's, Elizabeth? I can and will make no promises about her behavior towards you. She is a snobby bitch, but I really want to pass by her house for her daughter, Anne. She is really sweet and has virtually no social life as she's been sick most of her life. Her mother does not know that she is a really gifted artist. There are several of her works in my condo and at the Pemberley Oil building downtown."

"I can't wait to meet her. Will you leave for Pemberley after your aunt's then? How long will you stay?" Elizabeth wondered as that was the first four days in a row she was planning to have off in a long time.

"Well, I was going to return on Sunday morning, but I would like for you to think about coming up sometime that weekend. I'd love for you to meet Ms. Reynolds and see my favorite place. I have several guest bedrooms, so you won't feel pushed into anything before you are ready. _Lord, help me with that! _The 610-Stompers are performing the halftime show at the Saints' game that Sunday, so you could go to the game and sit in our suite in the Superdome. Please think about it and see if you could arrange some time for that. On that thought, let me let you go. I could talk to you all night and I know you have to finish the soup for your mom. What kind is it?" Will was hungry and trying to think about a meal for himself.

"It is cream of cauliflower and is unbelievably delicious. It is not at all what you would think that soup would be. It is very mild. I'll make it for you sometime. Come over and swipe some things from my freezer. I probably have about twenty different soups in there right now. I keep them for tastings for events. My soups are probably some of my favorite things that I make. My timer is about to go off and I really should finish it up. I have to put into the blender until it is smooth. So, I will see you tomorrow at 11:30, Will. Have a good night!"

"Sweet dreams, Elizabeth." Will smiled as he placed the phone onto the table.

It was 11:20 when William found himself in Mid City in the parking lot of Juan's Flying Burrito. He was so excited about seeing Elizabeth, that he left forty-five minutes before the designated time knowing that it would take him twenty minutes in traffic. He walked in and asked for a booth. He ordered an iced tea and perused the menu.

At 11:35, Elizabeth walked in. She had a backpack on and an LSU sweatshirt with jeans. She smiled some dazzling white teeth when she saw Will in a booth. She leaned over and kissed him hello and scooted into the opened side. "What are you drinking, sailor? Iced tea, huh." She caught the eye of the waitress. "I'll have a tea, please." Elizabeth smiled at Will. "Are you having a lovely day, Mr. Darcy? I am energized from walking here and seeing your handsome face. Of course, that comment could be construed as sexual harassment since I will technically be working for you."

"Elizabeth, I will have no problem with sexual harassment as long as it is me being harassed by you. The exercise has brightened your cheeks and you are a tad bit flushed. You look as if should be kissed and well."

"Oh, my! I want a super steak burrito. What about you, sir?" Elizabeth asked fanning her face with the menu.

"I will have the super chicken burrito as I plan on tasting yours at some point," Will responded with a raised eyebrow. "I really like the way they put the rice and the beans inside the burrito and present it in a convenient little wrapped package."

"I really think we are not going to work well together. You may be groping me the entire event. I am really flushed. Where is my tea?" As if they heard her, the tea arrived and she drank down half of hers.

"She will have the super steak and I will have the super chicken, please." As the waitress walked away, Will stated, "Let's get the meeting out of the way, so we can enjoy ourselves. What do you need to know?"

Elizabeth pulled out her iPad for notes and her contract for the official business. "Mr. Darcy, when do you want this event to take place, December 6th was it?" Will nodded. I know you said that a crawfish boil would be sufficient, but that is not really my style. I was thinking Oysters Bienville; a duck wrapped in bacon and feta; catfish bites; and shrimp toast. We could also have some hogshead cheese if you would like."

"You can make hogshead cheese? That is amazing! The menu sounds wonderful, Elizabeth. How did you come up with it?"

"I thought with it being at a camp in the river, it would be appropriate to have foods that could be caught at a camp. It's a gift," she smiled smugly. "The recipe for hogshead cheese is not that hard. Years ago, I would also be amazed at my ability to make it, especially with all of the nasty things they used to put in it, but today it involves pork meat, seasonings, and gelatin. It's not a big deal. I can put it in a crown mold so it will be shaped like a crown or is that too cheesy?" She looked at Will like it was Christmas morning and Santa brought what she dreamed of all year. "What am I looking at in the kitchen? I assume an oven and a stovetop. I'll bring a fryer, but is there a grill indoors? That could end the duck appetizer. It will get too dried out in the oven."

"Let me check. I'll call the captain." He reached for his phone and scrolled through is contacts. "Mr. Armand? This is Will Darcy. I am meeting with the caterer for the board meeting out in the batture. Does the camp have an indoor grill? Yes, sir. About how many do you expect?" Elizabeth turned around her iPad to show a note about time she could get in there on the day of the event. "What time can Ms. Bennett get into the camp that day? Yes, thank you." He caught Elizabeth's eyes and asked without words if there was anything else. "I think that is about all, sir. Thank you for your time. Goodbye." He closed is phone and looked up at Elizabeth.

"I am so screwed. You spoke to him like that? How can I attempt to talk to him? Is he that much of a snob?"

"No, Elizabeth. It's a respect thing. He was friends with my father and grandfather. I'm on the short list of future kings because they both were. I'll be the youngest member at the party. It's just the way I interact with all people who are older than me. I think that is why I have been successful at Pemberley Oil. I'm not even thirty, yet. I respect the knowledge that the older employees, and in the same vain, the members of Roi, have and treat them with the behavior they deserve. Technically at Pemberley Oil, I can do what I want as long as the board agrees, but they tend to agree because of that relationship of respect."

"What a brilliant way to win them over. Will, did I hear you right? You are scheduled to be the King of Carnival?" She shook her head in disbelief. "Damn, I am so out of your league." Her eyes became distant.

"Where did that come from? We are both business owners and grew up on farms. As I see it, we are equals."

"Will, I'm black. That may not mean anything anywhere else in this world, but here in New Orleans, especially in our segregated Mardi Gras world, it does. She stopped herself and felt tears fill her eyes. "You are going to be the King of Carnival." _This relationship has no future. My heart is going to be stomped on. Shit._ She started looking off in the distance at nothing.

"Elizabeth," William wiped a tear that fell from her eye. "Where did you go? I know who you are inside and that's what matters. You make me feel things that I never have before. I could care less about what society wants or thinks. I'll be an old man before I'm anything other than just Fitzwilliam Darcy."

Elizabeth snickered, "Fitzwilliam, what? Your name is Fitzwilliam! This has been quite the eye opening lunch!" She wiped her eyes. "What about the grill and the time frame?" _I have to be professional! _ Will placed his hand on top of hers and rubbed her knuckles. She looked up at him and there was something in his eyes. _Is that love? He definitely cares._

"There is a grilltop and you can get in there anytime after 3 p.m. I don't know anything, Elizabeth, about the future, but I certainly am not making any life decisions after two weeks of knowing each other. You may not like the way I squeeze out toothpaste for all I know! Can we worry about the things that we can control? For example, I know you have a very busy week ahead of you, but I want to find sometime that we can snuggle and watch a movie. Do you think you can find an evening for me?" He continued to rub her knuckles with his thumbs and looked lovingly into her eyes.

"Friday night I can wrap up early and accommodate you," she smiled. "Would you like to choose the movie? I can tell you I do not like gore, so nothing too scary, please. Do you want me to cook?"

"Absolutely not! I would like to take care of everything. Would you like to come to my condo in the warehouse district? I'm at One River Place, behind the Hilton." _Please say yes, Elizabeth. I have to prove to you that all the rest of this is just crap. It's about the two of us. Nothing else matters!_

"I would love to, Fitzwilliam. Boy, that is definitely something to get used to. What a name!" She smiled and started to pick at her food. At some point it had been delivered, but she could not remember when. She offered William a bite of her burrito and he in turn offered her a bite. After receiving the check and paying the bill, they stood up to leave. "Oh, no!" Elizabeth had just noted the pouring rain. "Where did that come from? Can I beg for a ride? Anything I can do to bribe you?"

"You better watch your choice of words, Miss Bennett. I'm liable to demand payment that you may not be willing to give." He grabbed her waist and pulled her into a kiss. "You ready to run for it?" Will unlocked the doors and they ran through the rain to his car. They were laughing when they closed the doors and Elizabeth leaned into a gentle kiss.

"Thank you, William, for listening today. This is so new to me that I can't make heads or tails out of it. I've never had a relationship that I cared about. Whatever this is, I know I like it and I don't want it to end. I'm excited about something besides my career for a change. This is important. You are important. So, you can proceed to drive about five blocks and deposit the crazy woman in your car at her house." _Did I really just say that? He is sooo going to run away now._

William looked her in the eye and smiled. "Maybe you are a bit crazy, but I think I am right there with you. Maggie Reynolds told me that just the fact I mentioned a woman by name was a big deal. I have never done that before. Frankly, there is also that stalker in me that wants to be with you all of the time. So, it looks like you and I are on the crazy train together, Will sighed. "Let's get you home and I can steal some soup."

There was a spot right in front of Lizzy's apartment and Will followed her in. "Let's see what soup we can get for you." They stepped into the freezer room and she grabbed a container of cauliflower from last night. "Here try this one, the vegetable, the pumpkin, and the split pea." Will stuck his tongue out to state that he was not pleased with that selection. "Don't give me that look, young man! Do you like bacon? Then, you will love the split pea. That should do you for a while." She placed the containers in a reusable canvas bag and handed it to Will.

Elizabeth started walking to the front of the apartment, but William stopped her as they were walking through her bedroom by tugging on her hand. He pulled her close and whispered, "Elizabeth, why can't I walk through this room and not imagine you on this bed." He was so close to her ear that she could feel his breath again. She turned to face him and smiled.

"I guess you will have to try to get me on there sometime."

At that, Will dropped the bag on the floor and placed his two hands framing her face. "When you smile, your eyes light up. I've heard people say that someone has shining eyes, but I've never seen it until I met you. You are so beautiful, Elizabeth."

Will pulled her into a kiss. It was supposed to be a simple one, but the day had a few difficult moments and this seemed easy. Elizabeth needed and wanted the kiss. It was her tongue that sought entrance into his mouth. She licked at his lips throwing her arms around his neck. He opened his mouth and soon their tongues were fighting for dominance. Will moved his mouth from hers and started kissing her neck.

"Lizzy, your lips and neck taste so good. Does everything taste like that?" He continued his attack on her neck.

_Did he just call me Lizzy? He has never done that before. It sounded so sexy coming from his mouth._ His mouth found hers again, but his arms were caressing her back. Slowly, they started to move forward and ever so slightly touched the sides of her breasts. He broke the kiss and sighed, smiling at her. Her lips were swollen and those eyes were no longer bright, but slightly dark. Her smile hid a fire that was smoldering inside.

"One day soon, I'm going to kiss you from head to toe and taste all of your delights." Will exhaled loudly. "I am sad to say that I do need to return to work." He leaned in and kissed Elizabeth's forehead.

Elizabeth looked at her bedside table and read the clock. It was two. Jane would be there in an hour. "I guess I have to prepare myself for Jane as well. Oh, we never settled on a price for the party."

"Discuss it with Jane. I'm sure whatever you decide on would be appropriate. _ No way am I going to tell her that I am paying for it. She would definitely take it the wrong way if I told her I was up in the rotation to plan and pay for it._ "I doubt I will get anything done today, but I have to get ready for my meeting tomorrow. Elizabeth, please consider going to Pemberley with me. I want to spend more than a few hours with you." He looked at Elizabeth and she saw the eyes of a little boy who had too much sadness in his life.

Elizabeth decided to tell him the truth that she had been withholding. "Actually, Will, Thursday starts my first four days off in a row that I have had in over a year. I would love to spend it at Pemberley, if you'll have me."

William picked her up and spun her around. "Oh, Elizabeth, you have made me the happiest of men today! Thank you! I will call Ms. Reynolds today to get the guest room prepared. On that happy note, I will leave you to get ready for your meeting. Have a great afternoon and I will call you tonight." He picked up his bag of soup and started walking towards the door. He turned and grabbed her waist and kissed her hard on her lips. "So beautiful," he said as he walked out of the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Reflections

Elizabeth called Jane to change the meeting to her place, so she could put some on laundry instead of her normal Thursday routine. Lizzy knew that Jane had new developments with Charles and she had new information about William. She gathered her receipts, completed and new contracts, and her laundry. Jane and their two younger sisters were outside chatting with Bill's friend, George. From the look of it, they were all flirting. Elizabeth did not like the look of it one bit, but put on her best fake smile.

"Hey, ladies and gentlemen! How are we doing today?" Elizabeth asked the group.

Lizzy, did you meet George?" Jane asked. "He works at Bill's school as a chemistry teacher. He went to Jesuit about the time that Charles did. So, you must know Will Darcy, too, George. Lizzy is friends with Will, " she added nodding towards her sister.

"Nice to meet you, Lizzy. I do know Will. We went to grammar school together as well as high school. We were really close until my father lost his job. We could not afford the tuition at Jesuit any more, so I had to finish at a public school. My father asked the Darcy's for a loan until he could get back on track, but he refused. They did not want to associate with people below them in society. I would watch it if I were you, Lizzy. He looked a little rough with you the other day. I would hate for him to hurt you, too," George offered.

Elizabeth tried to hide the disdain for him in her eyes. _How dare he speak like that to me about Will after what he did to Georgiana!_

Elizabeth's youngest sister, Lydia added her two-cents to the conversation. "Don't worry about that George. Lizzy is just using Will for his connections. She got a job catering a Krewe de Roi event through him. He also is a racist, huh, Lizzy."

Elizabeth thought to herself, _I must have a conversation with my family before Will walks into Thanksgiving._ "Yes, I got a job for a board meeting." She shrugged her shoulders not wanting to refute the racist comment to him. "It's not a big deal. I'm sorry to cut this short, but Jane, we have a lot of receipts to go through. Would you mind if we got started?" Jane nodded. "It was really nice meeting you, George. Kate and Lydia, are you going home?"

Kate answered, "Yeah, we had to drop off some stuff to Jane for mom, but I have to work on a project. Come on, Lydia." She dragged her younger sister down the driveway. Lydia kept eye contact with George, who smiled back at her.

"Bye George, I'll give Jenn your number. She really is failing Chem." Lydia waved and grinned at George.

Elizabeth watched George retreat into Bill's apartment and followed Jane upstairs. Jane looked strangely at her sister and asked, "Lizzy, why didn't you mention that you were dating Will?"

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders and shook her head at her sister. "Jane, I don't like that guy and I don't trust him. Who meets someone and starts bad mouthing an acquaintance you knew years ago? He knows that you are dating Charles, right? From what I saw of his manners towards you, I think he's trying to make the moves on you."

"But, Lizzy, he offered to help Lydia's friend with tutoring. That was really nice of him. What about William's father? Don't you think he could have made the loan? He paid for Charles senior year not expecting any repayment and he could have collected from George's dad," Jane responded.

"Lucky for George that William's dad is dead and can't defend himself." Elizabeth shook her head. "I don't know Jane, but he's friends with Bill. Doesn't that tell you anything? I don't know George, and what I know of Will, I don't think I believe all of what he says about William and his family." _He did not mention that he tutored Georgiana. I can't wait to talk to Will about this!_ "Let me put on a load of clothes and we can get started. Is your scanner working, Jane? You can start scanning in the contracts in the blue folder. There should be two: Junior League and Roi." Elizabeth went to the laundry room and Jane started scanning.

"Lizzy, there is no amount written in the Roi contract and Will signed it. Was that an oversight?" Jane inquired.

"No, Jane. William and I got wrapped up in something and did not settle on anything. I have the numbers and the costs for some of the dishes on other events. We can use those numbers to start food cost and include labor of two waiters and one cook for three hours. The bar is just wine and soft drinks which is typical for this type of event. It will only be about twenty people according to Will. He said that he will trust our judgment."

"You've got to be kidding! He is basically telling you to name your price, any price? He has definitely got the hots for you, sis."

Elizabeth walked back into the room. "He's coming for Thanksgiving." Elizabeth smiled. "Remind me to talk to mom and Lydia about him not being a racist before he gets there. You know, how the hell did Lydia hear about that? I'm sure half of Uptown thinks he's a racist now thanks to Lydie's mouth." Elizabeth's uneasiness showed on her face.

"It must have been when I brought Charles over to meet the folks. I had said what you overheard and Charles talked about Will's character once we clarified that it was a misunderstanding. Lydia must not have heard that part." Jane smirked at her sister. "So, Thanksgiving? That is quite a step, Lizzy. Any other things you want to relate?"

"Well, he invited me to his farm for the weekend. He wants me to meet his housekeeper, who he is really close to."

"Really," Jane said with a questioning tone. "I was asked by Charles to go to Pemberley the Saturday after Thanksgiving today. I don't guess there is a coincidence in that. Any other revelations you want to share?"

Elizabeth smiled at her sister. "Not, really. Oh, umm he's scheduled to be the King of Carnival sometime," she threw in for the effect.

"What the fuck? You've got to be shitting me! Seriously, Lizzy?"

"Yes, Jane. That is why we did not discuss the cost. I kind of freaked out a bit. There were tears," Elizabeth explained with a sigh.

"Why Lizzy? He obviously likes you. He asked you to go to his house for the weekend. He's coming to your family's Thanksgiving. I'm sure there are other plans that you have made that I am not aware of," Jane caught Elizabeth's eye roll. "Are we back to race again, Elizabeth? How many times does he have to tell you that he doesn't care?"

"Jane, I believe William cares for me, but I am being cautious. I do not want my heart stomped on and I believe that Fitzwilliam Darcy could do serious damage to it."

"Fitzwilliam? That is his name? He really is rich, huh. Anyway, trust him, Lizzy. He has not given you any reason not to, right."

"Right. You are always the optimist, Jane. What about you and Charles? So, you did the nasty, then?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, we did. I am not giving you any details except that it was wonderful. It was perfect. If that is what I get for the rest of my life, I would be happy. I love him Lizzy!"

"I'm so happy for you, Jane!" Elizabeth hugged her sister. "Have you said that to him?" Jane nodded. "Did he return your feelings?"

"That is how the whole sleeping over thing happened. We discussed our feelings and where we saw our relationship going before we started anything physical. It was so lovely."

"You deserve to be happy, Jane." Elizabeth's sister sat with her arms wrapped around herself and smiling. Jane nodded again. "Can I bring you back down to reality and explain my receipts to you, so I don't have to be here all night?"

Jane laughed and said, "Let's get a cost for Mr. Darcy first, so he can turn that in for approval." Elizabeth watched as her sister refocused herself and she walked to the laundry room to put on another load and put the first into the dryer.

A mere four hours later, she sent over an email to Will about the cost of the event and her clothes were finished. Jane had enough work to fill up the next day, including a trip to the bank for some deposits. Elizabeth was happy with her evening and heard her phone ringing when she walked in her apartment. The answering machine picked up and she heard Will's voice, "Hey, Elizabeth, it's me, Will Darcy. I guess I'll," Will was interrupted.

"Hey, Will, it's me. I just walked in from Jane's. How was the rest of your day? Get any work done?" Elizabeth asked.

"More than I thought I could. I was shocked how focused I became. I'm ready for my meeting tomorrow and cleared time for my practice later in the evening."

"What practice?" Elizabeth wondered.

"The 610-Stompers meet Tuesday and Thursday evenings at the Bayou Beer Garden on Jeff Davis to practice. I missed Tuesday and I wanted to try to make the one tomorrow. We are perfecting the halftime show for the Sunday after Thanksgiving and there are a couple of parts I have to work on."

"Ha! I love that you dance. I have to say that I did enjoy watching you the last time and I can't wait to see you in the dome. I'm impressed that you are good enough that they put you on the end. You know, I've been in that bar before. Where do all of you fit?"

"We practice in the parking lot behind the bar. Being placed on the end is not just based on talent, but your ability to improvise and accentuate on the dance moves."

Elizabeth could not hold back her laughter any more and howled on the other end of the phone.

"Is something funny, Miss Bennett? I need to practice tomorrow so I can work on those special aspects that make the dance my own interpretation." Will was trying to contain his own laughter and the last comment he made almost made him lose it.

"I would love to see that! When did you get involved in this? It is so much against your personality." Lizzy was dying to know the details.

"Charles was friends with one of the original members. Did you know that they were from section 610 in the Superdome? It was the year that the Saints were heading to the Super Bowl and they went 13 games undefeated. They decided to come up with an all male dance troupe in the same vain as the women who walk in Mardi Gras parades. Their sole goal was to dance in a victory parade if the Saints won the Super Bowl. They did and the Stompers were born. As I missed seeing that parade performance, when Charles told me he was auditioning I decided to try out, too. It really has been fun being in the group. All of the guys are professionals and really enjoy doing the charity works we are involved with as well. I enjoyed marching in the Macy's Thanksgiving parade. That was probably my favorite thing we have done," Will explained.

"I saw that on the Today Show! Matt Lauer did not know what to make out of you especially when he said the tag line, '_Ordinary men with extraordinary moves_.' It was awesome! I can't believe you were dancing in the Macy parade! So, tomorrow is practice, huh? What time is it for?" Elizabeth asked, scheming her own little stalker activities for the next night.

"We usually start at 6 p.m., so we don't disturb the neighbors for too long." He paused in the conversation and then finally said, "Elizabeth, I am uhh, heating up the split pea soup and no offense, but it really looks gross. I mean it's green and chunky. I don't think I can do this," Will whined.

"Oh my gosh! Did your mother have to fight you to eat your vegetables? Stop being a wimp and try it!"

"I promise if you were here, I would lick it off you, but with a spoon… Yuck!"

"So you would rather lick the soup off of my scalded flesh than taste it with a spoon? You are ridiculous! Shut up and taste it." _He is such a baby!_

Will bravely put a spoon in the pot and brought it to his lips.

_Oh, my God! This is delicious!_ "Elizabeth, forgive me! This is incredible! You do realize that I would not let your skin be scalded, anyway. It's too soft and beautiful." He put the soup into a bowl and started to eat his dinner.

"Fitzwilliam, will you please provide me with a list of the foods that you have avoided in your life thus far, and I will create a dish to help in expanding that palette of yours. Thank you for the sentiment about my skin, though. I would like to keep it soft and beautiful for your enjoyment. Since I realize that you are trying to eat your dinner, I will let you go and enjoy my creation. I expect a dissertation of how my soup has changed your perception of split pea soup. Have a wonderful night and sweet dreams, William!"

"Did you call me Fitzwilliam? No one ever calls me that unless they are upset with me. I think I like you calling me that." Will sighed. "I hope you have good night, too, Miss Bennet. See you in my dreams, Elizabeth!"

Before Elizabeth went to sleep, she checked her email. There was a five page dissertation on the positive impact of split pea soup on the life of a lonely bachelor.

This is a video showing the 610 Stompers in the Macy's Thanksgiving parade. Underneath the crazy costumes are lurking some good looking guys. You can see how a shy Darcy would love the disguise.

watch?v=YiCiMbPcBJM


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Getting Closer

Elizabeth woke up Friday and went for her run. She wanted to get her day started because it was ending at William's condo. _I can't believe he owns a condo at One River Place! It must be worth a million dollars easy. 'Just valet your car as they will be expecting you at the front.' Watching him dance last night was fun, _she thought to herself_. _Elizabeth went over the evening as she ran. She had finished much earlier than she thought thanks to Maria, one of her seasonal helpers. As it was about 6:15 when she finished her errands, she figured she would go over to the beer garden. She parked her car and walked through the converted shotgun bar. She ordered an Abita Amber and walked outside towards the music. She heard Shaggy singing to "Luv me, Luv me" and could not believe her eyes. There were about twenty men practicing and Will was grinding out his dance moves. He was wearing basketball shorts and a Tulane t-shirt. She had never seen this much of his body before. Not true. She had seen that much, but did not care to notice. He had unbelievable legs and his arms were built, but not too large. The greatest thing that she noticed was the concentration on his face. He was watching the leader and mimicking his hand motions. She walked closer and he must have felt her staring because he turned with a smile plastered on his face. She smiled, waved and took a seat to watch the practice. After several minutes, the leader asked to take a beer break and Will walked over to where she was seated.

"Hey Elizabeth, I hoped you would come. When you asked so many questions, I felt you were plotting to stalk me and here you are." He leaned down to kiss her. "You smell nice."

"Funny, you don't. Did you bathe today, Mr. Darcy?" Elizabeth asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I certainly did Miss Bennet, but as I noticed you were staring at me doing so, I have been dancing. You noticed my hips shaking and my pelvic thrusting, as well as, my effort in trying to perfect it. I must have started to sweat a bit." He leaned in towards her to whisper, "You do realize that if I imagined you dancing with me, it could get quite embarrassing out here." He kissed her again and noticed her blush. "I do adore making you blush." He gently touched her cheek. "But, I feel like I will be doing my fair share of blushing at this practice if you keep watching me like you were. I could feel your eyes on me."

"I like your moves, Fitzwilliam, and I can't wait to dance with you sometime. Can I get you something to drink?

"I'll love when you call me that. I'll have a Bud Light, please. Alcohol does make me less inhibited in my movements and with you here, I'm going to have to show off a bit."

When Elizabeth reached the bar and ordered, she turned and saw William smiling at her. _Oh we both have it bad! If he dances like that, what other moves does he have? _Elizabeth felt her cheeks getting warm. _I have never blushed this much in my life._ She paid for his beer and brought it to him. He thanked her and took a large gulp. "Have you planned out our evening tomorrow, William?"

"Oh I certainly have. Normally, I would have my secretary, Cynthia, take care of it. This time, however, all she did was dial the phone. I made all of the arrangements. The movie was tricky, but I called some people and had it sent by courier to me."

"Now I am totally intrigued. What movie did you have to have sent by courier? You couldn't do on-demand like any normal person?" She searched his face and could see his smirk playing on his mouth. "Do you do this for all of your dates at your house?"

"First of all, Elizabeth, this is not any normal date. This is a time that we are supposed to snuggle and you are to relax from a stressful work week. Secondly, I don't date normally unless I am expected to bring someone to a function. Thirdly, I've never had a woman to my condo." He looked into her unbelieving eyes and sighed. "You have unearthed a man I don't know or understand. I was serious when I said I don't date. Most of the time I brought Charles' sister, Caroline, but she was just a body to put on my arm. I've never had a serious girlfriend before, but I hope I do now." Will looked up with those little boy eyes again, pleading for a response.

Elizabeth smiled and rubbed his hand. "You shocked me Sunday when you referred to me as your girlfriend, but this week I have been feeling that way, too. I want to be around you all the time and I want to share things during the day with you. I know this is really fast, but it feels right. So, Will, do you want to go steady?" She raised her eyebrow at him and smiled.

Will threw his sweaty arms around her and pulled back enough to kiss her lips. "Absolutely," he whispered into her hair.

"Hello? Darcy, are you joining us again or did that beauty end your practice for tonight?" a man yelled from the group rearranging themselves for practice.

"No, I'm in!" Will yelled back. "Can you watch a bit longer?" Elizabeth nodded and pushed him away.

William walked back to the group and she smelled her sweatshirt. _It smells like my boyfriend, _she mused. It was a great night. She watched him dance until about eight, when they promised the neighbors they would turn down the music. They sat around and chatted for a while, but Elizabeth was home and in bed for 9:30.

Elizabeth turned onto her street finishing up her run, thinking about how she was falling in love with William. _Has it really been only three weeks? Am I going to sleep with him tonight? Oh, my God, what if this whole thing is big seduction and he wants to sleep with me. Of course he wants to sleep with me! He has basically pounced on me in my bedroom. And the things he says! 'I wonder if all of you tastes this good' Damn, that was so sexy! I'm going to let tonight happen. If sleeping together is discussed or in any way addressed, I'll see how I feel in that moment._ She took a deep breath and walked into her apartment to start her day.

By the time three o'clock rolled around, William was done. He received the call early in the morning, interrupting a fabulous dream, about the fire on one of Pemberley Oil's rigs in the Gulf of Mexico. Thank goodness no one was injured and there was minimal damage, but the workers had to be picked transported back to shore. A emergency assessment team was assembled to review the situation. Normally, a CEO would not be informed about such an event, but William knew many of the families of his workers. Many of them grew up down the bayou from Pemberley. If someone was injured at his company, he wanted to call the family to inform them.

However, he had enough of work problems for the day. He knew that the fire would interrupt his weekend at some point, but there were other things that were quite important that he wanted to take care of and not delegate his secretary to complete them. He made the call to Café Adelaide and ordered his dinner for pick up. They don't normally do take out, but the Brennan family and his were very close at one time, so they helped him out. He was to pick it up at five along with instructions for reheating. On his way home, he stopped at a florist and picked up some daisies. His mother always loved them saying that they were a sweet and pure flower. _That is what Elizabeth is: sweet and pure._ _Hopefully not too pure!_ he thought. _ How I would love to get her naked and in my bed! Every night she stars in some very naughty dreams that hopefully will come true. Is it too soon? She knows I want her. I have told her enough. Could it happen tonight? If it doesn't, that will be fine._ He drove over to Martin's Wine Cellar and chose several different whites to decide upon later.He stopped by the restaurant, picked up dinner, and drove home. Elizabeth would be over in a while, but he jumped in the shower to try and relax.

Once he dressed in some black jeans and a dark green cotton sweater with a white t-shirt on underneath, he put on his sound system and loaded several CDs of contemporary jazz into his player. He chose the Rippingtons, Kenny G, and Fourplay. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable, but it was nice background music for conversation. Hell, it was great to dance to, if she was willing. He opened the balcony door and let the music flow out over the Mississippi River. He heard his buzzer for his intercom and asked the doorman to send Elizabeth up.

When the elevator opened, he met her at the doors. She wore a beige skirt that hit above her knee, a white silky blouse, and brown boots. Her hair was down with several pieces pulled back into a hair clip. She looked fantastic. "Elizabeth, you look lovely. Did you have any trouble getting down here?"

"No, everything was quite simple." She stood in the entry and took a deep breath. "Wow, Will this place is incredible! Oh my! You have a balcony overlooking the river? How lovely!" She walked past him and out onto the balcony. She stood on her tiptoes and inspected the view. Her skirt raised up and Will could see a lot of thigh.

_Yummy!_ He thought, as he walked out on the balcony. He put his hand around her waist and leaned in to kiss her cheek. "I'm glad you like it. It's not where I see myself living forever, but it's great for right now. I got you something today." He went inside and came back with the nosegay of daisies.

"Oh, daisies are my favorite! They are so sweet and dainty and such a happy flower." She smelled them. "Not much for a scent, but they always make me smile. Thank you, Will." She leaned up to kiss him on his cheek.

"They were my mother's favorite flower," He smiled, but it did not really reach his eyes.

"Well then I have another reason I would have liked your mother," Elizabeth smiled again.

"You had a first? We haven't really talked about my mother. I didn't know that you formed an opinion about her," he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course I formed an opinion about her. She gave you life and probably some of your good looks. Also, she helped you become the wonderful gentleman that you now are." She looked up at him hoping it did not sound as cheesy to him as it did to her.

He bowed at the compliment. "Well, I don't know how much was my mother's doing except that she did love my father dearly. I think that made me want to chose wisely when it came to relationships. I never desired conquests and I'm extremely shy."

"Shy! You have never been shy with me. As a matter of fact, I would think you are territorial and predatory, but not at all shy."

"Most of the time, with social functions and business, I am extremely reserved. I really wanted to talk to you at the Odyssey Gala, but I could not come up with anything to say. Richard has that ability and he strolled right up and had a conversation with you. It was only because of Charles that I could speak to you at the Autism walk, but that didn't go well either." Elizabeth opened her mouth to speak, but Will waved her off. "After that, I forced myself to change your perception of me and I have worked hard to gain your trust."

"Well, you have earned my trust, William, so much that I have no idea what I am in for tonight. No idea of the food or the movie, but…I mean, this music is nice. What is it?"

Will could not believe what he had to answer, "This is Fourplay." He noticed the blush on Elizabeth and she began to bite her lip. "Really, it's four contemporary jazz musicians that got together for several albums. It's wonderful stuff. You look a bit flushed," he said with a smirk. "Can I get you something to drink?"

_Fourplay! Damn what is next? Did he ask me something? Water._ "Yes, can I have some water? I have been so parched today." Will reached into the fridge to get her a bottle of water. "So, what movie did you choose? I can't believe you had a courier send it to you."

"Well it's one of my favorite movies, but not readily available on Amazon or even the library. It's called Belizaire the Cajun. It stars Armand Assante and was directed by Glen Pitre. He was a friend of my father's and sent me a copy. It is a great movie that shows the struggles of the Cajun people. Ms. Reynolds, my housekeeper at Pemberley, and my sister, Georgie, say that Armand Assante is hot. I hope you will like it. It's got a bit of a love story in it and no gore."

"The director sent you a copy of the movie. Who does that? Next thing you'll tell me that we are eating to go food from Commander's Palace!" she replied, dripping with sarcasm.

"Not Commander's, but Café Adelaide," Will laughed so hard that his dimples were showing. _Of course she would predict that I would choose a Brennan family restaurant. Am I that predictable?_ "We are having Turtle Soup, **Cracklin' Crusted Duck Confit, and Blue Crab Gnocchi. For dessert, we are having Creole Cream Cheesecake. I also know the Brennans. I hope you don't mind my choices."**

**"Are you kidding? It is so you! It feels like you are trying to impress me, but there is really no need. I liked the guy who took me out for beignets. I would have been fine with pizza and ****Pretty Woman****." She looked into his eyes trying to erase any doubt in his mind. "William, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. Now, can I help you with anything?"**

**"Yes, please pick a bottle of wine from the wine fridge and open it. The glasses are on the counter. I'll get the soup ready. Do you like sherry in your soup?"**

**"Of course, I do." She poured two glasses and handed one to Will. "To good friends and good times," Elizabeth toasted and sat down to the soup. They discussed Elizabeth's upcoming Junior League Christmas Luncheon and the fire on the offshore rig. They decided to wait on the dessert until after the movie. **

**William sat on the sectional and pulled Elizabeth down to sit next to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back to lean against his chest. "This is what I have been waiting for all week." He inhaled and found himself surrounded by her scent. He kissed her hair and he felt her relax into him. They snuggled and watched the movie. **

**When it was over, William got the cheesecake and two bottles of water. He kept it in the Styrofoam container and grabbed two forks. He sat back on the couch and the two of them fought to see who would finish it first. **

**"Wow! That was better than I thought it was going to be," William admitted. **

**Elizabeth nodded and leaned back on the sectional away from Will. He grabbed her feet and lifted her legs, so they fell across his lap. **

**"I like these boots and the way your skirt looks with them. It's like you are trying to cover up, but there is this area here," he drew circles on her knees and lower thighs, "that is just so sexy. I've wanted to touch you here since you first walked out on my balcony." **

**His brown eyes started to smolder and Elizabeth could feel the energy change in the room. She scooted up, so that she was on his lap. "Oh, Elizabeth, that is so much better than where you were." He leaned down, cupped her face, and kissed her lips. He slowly started licking her lips to gain entrance into her mouth. Elizabeth sighed and that was his ticket in. His fingers weaved through her curls and pulled out the clip. He threw it onto the coffee table. His hands traveled down her back, but he felt her hands slide under his sweater and across his t-shirt.**

**"You're not hot? I'm warm and I'm only wearing silk." She watched as Will nodded and leaned back to take off his sweater. He threw it to the chair. He turned and leaned back to stretch out on the couch. Elizabeth looked into his dark, hooded eyes. She moved so she was lying on her side next to him and she stroked back the curls that had fallen across his face. He pulled her closer again and their kisses became more desperate. His hand slid down her skirt to its hem and he caressed the back of her knees. He slowly pulled her on top of his body. "See, predatory," she breathed.**

**Will knew that tonight was not the night to move on to another level in their relationship, but God, she felt good! His hands moved up to kneed her curvaceous buns. He could feel the smile though her kiss. "You have a great ass, Elizabeth. I can't wait to see it and nibble on it.**

**Elizabeth started to giggle. "Nibble on it? Well, Mr. Darcy, I've never had that offer before." Suddenly the silliness vanished and Will saw that something changed in her eyes.**

**"Elizabeth, are you okay?" His hands moved up to her back and he held her tightly to his chest. "Come on baby, we have to be honest with each other." He saw tears start to fall from her eyes. He really got nervous, sat up, and positioned Elizabeth across his lap again. He held her face and kissed away her tears.**

**Elizabeth sighed and took a big breath. ****_This is it. The history talk…The fears…Everything…_**** "Will, I don't really know what I am doing. This relationship thing is new to me. I love kissing you. You make me feel beautiful and sexy. But, everything else…"**

**"Elizabeth, are you a virgin?" He searched her eyes and saw only worry.**

**"Technically, no. There was one time when I was nineteen, but it was over before it really started. I got nothing from it, physically or otherwise. I never heard from him again. We had seen each other for about a month and then, nothing. I haven't been able to trust my judgment since then, so I just stopped dating. That is until you. You have turned my world upside down, William, and I am waiting for the shoe to drop. I keep feeling like I will let you down in some way and you will be gone." ****_Like when someone shakes him and reminds him he can't be the King of Carnival with a black wife. I'm not telling him that yet._**** Fresh tears fell from her eyes and Will wiped them away.**

**"Elizabeth, I have only had a few encounters myself, but never have I had a girlfriend. No one has ever been in my condo, Pemberley, or my bed for that matter. I have only considered you for those things. I don't know what is going on with me, but I feel like I am falling in love with you." He heard Elizabeth's sharp intake of breath. "Please look at me." She brought her eyes up and found sincerity in them. "I am not going to force you into anything. I am not trying to add you to my lists of conquests. I enjoy making you feel good and spending time with you. This is all new to me as well." **

**His eyes were that of the young vulnerable boy again, pleading for acceptance. **

**"You are falling in love with me? I've been thinking that was what was happening to me, but I was so afraid to admit it." She caressed is face. "You are a wonderful man, Fitzwilliam Darcy, and I don't deserve you."**

**"That is what you don't get Elizabeth. You are so together, professionally, and you know what you want. I am in awe of you! I am wandering around with no one to guide me personally or professionally. I've got a sister with serious issues and I don't know if she will ever be better. I have lost everyone close in my life and I almost lost her, too. I couldn't bear to lose you as well. We'll go as slow as you need to trust and believe in me. Just don't leave, please!" ****_Gee, can I get any less manly here? _****His own tears were threatening to spill. "I think that is why I am being predatory with you. I feel like I need to keep you safe." He tucked her head under his chin and rocked her. **

**They must have dosed off because when William looked around it was really late. ****_There is no way I am letting her drive home now._**** He picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. He placed her on the comforter on his bed and unzipped her boots. ****_My goodness! She has little knee-hi socks on! Oh, that is so sexy! _**** He pulled the comforter from the other side and covered her with it. He grabbed a blanket for himself from the den and turned off the lights. He wanted to experience just sleeping with her, so he walked back into his bedroom, slipped off his shoes, and crawled up in the bed with his own blanket. **

**William rolled over and faced a sleeping Elizabeth. ****_Sweet dreams, Lizzy._**** He leaned over and kissed her forehead.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Visiting Georgiana

Elizabeth woke up early and tried to figure out were she was. _This bed is too comfortable, so I'm not a home._ She turned over and saw William. He was curled up on his side and his hands were tucked under his head clasped together as if he was praying. _God, he is gorgeous! High cheek bones with full lips and loose curls that seem to be getting longer-all the better to grab and hold onto. You can think sexy, but you can't follow through, Lizzy. Look at this good man lying here. He did not push you into anything you did not want to do. He put you in his bed and then protected your virtue by rolling you into his comforter. Oh, I think I love him. Please don't let him break my heart._

She leaned down to kiss his cheek and he moved. The motion had her kissing his lips instead. She lifted her head and heard a groaning, "Lizzzy, mmmm." His hand reached up and caught her head and pulled it down for more. His other hand reached for her and she collapsed into his embrace. Soon one of his legs was entwined in between hers and still the kisses would not stop. His hand found its way underneath her silk blouse and he gently caressed her back. He rolled her over and found himself straddling her.

He lifted himself and mumbled, "I have got to find a way to wake up like this every morning." Will kissed her softly. "Good morning, Elizabeth. I hope you had some sweet dreams because I am still enjoying some of mine." He shifted his hips, so that she could feel how aroused he was. Elizabeth shocked him when she grabbed his hips and held them still, so that she could lift hers slightly. William gasped and looked into her eyes that were dark and full of desire. "What do you want, Lizzy?"

"I love when you call me Lizzy. It's so sexual. Please kiss me, William. I want to feel you for a while."

With that request, he lowered his hips to hers and leaned into a deep kiss. He was leaning on his forearms when Elizabeth threw her arms around his back and brought his chest to touch her breasts. She moved her hands under his t-shirt and started rubbing his back. She adjusted enough, so that Will could put his arms around her all the while still kissing. He closed his kiss and started licking her lips. He slowly placed small kisses on her cheek, then her chin, and then he moved to her neck, where he found her pulse point and suckled there for a moment. He lifted up his head and gently laid it on her breasts. She hugged him closely and sighed.

"Will, I loved discovering I was in your bed. To know that you took such good care of me and expected nothing of me in return, made me realize that I don't want to go anywhere. What are you doing for the rest of the day, Fitzwilliam?"

He turned his head and looked up at her. "Seriously? I thought you had to cook today? I was going to see Georgiana at Rosings, but I don't have to go. Would you like to come with me and meet her? I have told her all about you and she wants to meet you."

"Well, the cooking was minimal today and I just have to be more aggressive tomorrow. No Saints game for me. So, she really wants to meet me? I would like to meet her, but will she be okay with the short notice?" Worry crossed Elizabeth's face as she thought of something else. _Crap! I never told Will about running into George Wickham at Jane's. I've got to talk to him before I meet his sister._

He saw her expression change and thought she was nervous about meeting Georgie. "Elizabeth, she needs to meet you. She needs to see that there are successful women that have jobs and careers. She has been surrounded by rich brats whose mothers did not do anything but spend their family money. My mother died when she was way too young and the only female she has been able to look up to is Ms. Reynolds. You come from money, but you are building a business and a career. She needs to know you."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. You should have been their when I got my business loan. I wouldn't have had to bake that Red Velvet Cake for him as a bribe."

"You bribed your loan officer with Red Velvet Cake? Wait, you have a business loan?" Elizabeth nodded. "And he got a Red Velvet Cake?" He raised his eyes that were filled with mirth. "I have to wait until Thursday for this cake?" He started tickling her and Elizabeth squirmed beneath him laughing.

"Okay, stop! I will make you one this morning and we can bring it to Georgiana."

"So, Georgie gets it and not me!" he laughed still tickling her.

"I'm sure she will give you a slice, but you have to stop or it will never be baked in time." Will stopped and kissed her. He smiled showing those big dimples. Elizabeth asked, "Can I make you breakfast?"

"What's the point of dating a chef if you can't get food out of the deal? I am a bachelor, so the pickins might be slim." He pulled her up and kissed her again. "I loved discovering that you had knee-hi socks on last night. It was a sexy surprise." He led her into the kitchen and got to work on coffee.

"Well, it wouldn't be sexy to get the rash from the boots, thus the socks are necessary." She started opening cabinets and the refrigerator. "What kind of self-respecting southerner has instant grits?" Will smiled as the coffee started brewing.

"I'll tell you who, me!" Elizabeth laughed at herself. "I just use milk instead of the water. It makes them creamy. Do you eat out every night? There is nothing in here! You will have to survive with grits and scrambled eggs."

"Next time, like tonight, we will just have to sleep at your place because I know you have food to cook me. How long until we eat?" He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back into his chest.

"I can give you ten minutes, fifteen if you kiss me." Will spun her in his arms and leaned down to kiss her gently.

"Georgiana's bedroom is over there. I'm sure you can find something to suit you for the ride to your apartment, unless you want to take the walk of shame in those clothes through the lobby. '_You must be mighty special because Mr. Darcy never has any girls up there, only men. We thought he was gay._' That's what the doorman would think."

"Thanks, I think. I've never made the walk of shame. This is kind of new and exciting. Maybe Georgiana has a ball gown that I could wear?" He smacked her bottom playfully and kissed her cheek. "Fifteen minutes, Will."

"Yes ma'am!" She watched him jog to his bedroom.

Elizabeth walked to Georgiana's room and looked around. _What could have been so bad that you would turn to some stranger and start doing drugs, Georgie?_ She saw a picture of her, Will, and she guessed their dad. _Wow, Will looks like him. _There were book shelves of sheet music and Elizabeth found Mozart's Magic Flute and grabbed it. _Maybe they have a piano up there and she can start working on something. She needs to focus on a project. Will has not said much except now she is struggling with trust issues. This might aid in some self-esteem building as well. She must feel like she let William down_. She went over to some drawers and grabbed some sweats and a long sleeved t-shirt. She can go commando until she gets home. _That just seems wrong wearing his little sister's panties._ She slipped into her bathroom and jumped into the shower. She washed her face and wet her hair, knowing there was no time for that. Once every part of her was clean, she turned off the water. _Deodorant will have to wait until I get home._ She dried off, put back on her bra, and threw on the clothes. She found a comb and a ponytail holder and put up her hair. By the time she walked back in the kitchen, William was still not finished. _Boy, he is slow!_ She started the scrambled eggs and heated up some milk. She poured herself a cup of coffee and added a sweetener packet. She had just added the packets of grits when William walked in. "You are late!"

"We men have to shave daily, ma'am. You showered, changed, and started breakfast? I guess I am slow. I couldn't seem to get focused on showering. I had to stand under the water awhile to get over the shock of you being in my bed last night. You found everything okay in Georgie's room?" He playfully pulled the sweatpants and saw part of Elizabeth's bare bottom. "Oh my God, you are killing me, Lizzy! No panties! I'm going to have to take another shower – a cold one this time!"

She smacked him playfully. "I was not going to put on your little sister's panties. That just seems wrong, you perv. Pour yourself some coffee and calm down. I'm about to plate this. Where are your plates?"

"Right cabinet. Thanks for making breakfast, Elizabeth. It looks great!" He carried both plates to the island and she grabbed their coffees.

"Can you follow me back to my apartment in your car? I will need to get moving tomorrow to cook and it would be easier than coming back here to pick up my car."

"Sure, do you have everything you need for the cake at your apartment?" His phone rang. "Hang on, this is Cynthia. I have to get this. Good morning, Cynthia. How are things at Pemberley Oil on the beautiful morning? No, I'm not drunk." He rolled his eyes and smiled. "What's up?" He was quiet and listened, throwing in several yes and uhmms while he did. "So, what time? A helicopter will take me to Galliano? Okay. Thanks for the information. Sorry they had to wake you on a Saturday. Right, you get big bucks for this. We do need to discuss that raise, sometime. Have a good day, Cynthia." Will took a bite of his breakfast. "So it seems I'm missing the Saints game as well. I have to fly out tomorrow to the rig that had the fire with a couple of engineers and the V.P. of Operations to see if we can get it workers out there again."

"How long has Cynthia been your secretary? I can't believe someone would refuse a raise."

"Well, Cynthia Merritt was my father's secretary and she says that she is just doing the same thing that she did for my dad, so cost of living is the only raise she will accept. She says she won't ever retire. She likes taking care of her other little boy." He smiled. "Like Ms. Reynolds, she is another mother for me."

"Was the fire bad? You said that no one was injured, but what happened?"

"It was a stove fire in the kitchen. It seems that only one wall was affected. For safety reasons, we shut down the rig until we can get structural engineers and a fire inspector out there. This is the last phase before we send the men back." They finished up their breakfast and Will picked up the plates, rinsed, and placed them into the dishwasher. While in the kitchen, William spotted the sheet music. "Elizabeth, what is this for?"

She had been collecting her clothes and slipping on her boots while he was in the kitchen. "Oh, I just figured that since Georgiana is hopefully Julliard bound, it will give her something to work on. Maybe focusing on music will help with other things. Cooking always makes me focus and work through things. It makes me remember what is important. Hopefully, music can do the same for Georgiana. We don't have to do it if you think it is too much. I mean, I don't even know the girl," Elizabeth responded.

"No, Elizabeth, I think you are right. She needs someone to kick her in the ass and ask her what she wants to do with her life. I'm too close to the situation and I keep thinking about the mistakes that I made. Who would have thought that I would be raising a teenager at twenty-nine? But, why did you choose The Magic Flute?"

"It was on her shelf and seemed to be the happiest of the pieces and I like it. It was one of my favorite operas." She looked at her stuff. "I have everything I need. Wait," she went over to the coffee table and picked up her clip. William smirked when she smiled at him. "Now I have everything, if you are ready?"

"I'm good." He had jeans and an Irish cable knit sweater on and a bag with a change of clothes for tomorrow. He looked adorable. They walked out of his condo and into the elevator. "I didn't know you like the opera? No one ever wants to go with me. Richard told me he would shoot me at Pemberley and throw me into the bayou for the gators if I made him go again. Will you go with me sometime?"

"Sure, I would love to. Maybe we can talk Charles and Jane into it as well. Jane would be in. My parents had season tickets and each season they would take one of us with them to gain some culture. Jane and I appreciated it. Mary thought it was too loud, while Lydia and Kate thought it was boring. Typical."

"I can't wait to meet your family, Elizabeth."

"Yes, you can and you will. Thursday is soon enough. They can be crazy with a capital C. My dad is not so bad, but my mother and my two younger sisters are ridiculous. Don't get me started on my obnoxious cousins. My dad's side is a bunch of thugs. Their grandfather was a gambler and that's why they did not inherit Longborne. There is a lot of jealousy among the younger ones with us, but my aunts are good women and have tried to do a good job taking care of their kids. Hopefully, you won't be able to live without me when you meet them because your opinion of me will probably change."

William leaned in and kissed her, "I'm already feeling that way, Elizabeth, so bring it on!" The doors opened and they stepped out of the elevators.

"How are the cars already here?"

"I called from upstairs when I went to shower. What time is it, Davis?"

"It is 8:30, Mr. Darcy. You have a big day planned, sir?"

"Yes, Davis, I get to bake a cake!" He put his arm around Elizabeth and walked her to her Jeep.

Twenty minutes later, Elizabeth was collecting the ingredients and giving William the appliances to carry into the kitchen. She put William to work. She wrapped him in a more masculine apron, had him sift flour, and grease and flour the pans. She had the mixer going and soon added the red food coloring. "I didn't realize that there was cocoa in Red Velvet? What other surprises do you have for me, Elizabeth?"

"Coconut, William." He watched in awe as the poured the batter in and dropped the pans on the table to release the air bubbles. She turned around and put the pans in the oven. "Would you like anything to drink? Please help yourself. I'm going to change and get ready for the day."

"Please don't put on any panties, babe. I like the thought of kind of naked under your clothes."

"William, we are all naked underneath clothes, silly man. I think it is rather yucky to meet your sister while commando in jeans. Besides, jeans are too rough for such delicate areas," she batted her eyes at him and kissed his cheek. "Why don't you put on "Sports Center" and see what they say about LSU's chances today." She pushed him up to the front of her apartment so that she could change.

An hour later, the cake was cooling and they were deciding where to eat lunch. "Let's go to Liuzza's to get two schooners of beer. Is it wrong to do that before going to a rehab center?"

"Elizabeth, we are enjoying our day together. No, it would not be appropriate to be loaded and go to a rehab facility, but we still have to come back here and ice the cake. It will be fine. It is the coldest beer in town. I would like to draw one myself.*"

They enjoyed themselves at lunch eating onion rings and po-boys. Elizabeth was still bothered that she hadn't said anything about Wickham. _Stop being a wuss and tell him!_ "Umm. Will, I have to tell you something that I think I should have mentioned earlier." She started playing with her napkin.

He looked up and there was some caution that could be seen in his eyes. "Why are you nervous?"

"Well, I saw Wickham again on Thursday at Jane's. You were so upset the last time you saw him, that I didn't want to bring it up and we've been having so much fun that I didn't want to do this to you." She gestured to his change in posture at the mere mention of his name.

"What did he say to you? Did you mention that we were dating?" William asked with a little bit of aggression in his voice.

"He told me that your father did not give his father a loan after he lost his job, so he was kicked out of Jesuit." William mumbled something, but Elizabeth continued. "He also said that you don't like to associate with people below you in society." The last bit Elizabeth whispered, "He said that I should watch out for you because you looked like you got a bit rough with me."

"What!" William yelled in the restaurant, drawing unwanted attention to their table. "Of all of the bullshit he has spread about me, that has to be the worst. What did you say to him?"

"Frankly, William, I tried to stay away from him like you said. I kept thinking about Georgiana and keeping her secret that I got a little flustered. I wanted my sisters away from him."

"Sisters! Who was there?"

"Lydia, Kate, and Jane. Lydia and Kate went home when Jane and I went upstairs. I told Jane that he gave me the creeps and that I thought he was flirting with her. That's all that happened. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." She looked apologetically into his eyes.

"You didn't say anything to Jane about Georgie did you?" Will asked and Lizzy shook her head. "It's just that Charles doesn't know. When I said that only family knew, it really is only family." He touched her hand. "I'm sorry I raised my voice, but I'm glad you told me. Try to keep your sisters away from him. He really is bad news."

They soon found themselves back at Elizabeth's apartment and cooking the pudding icing. "I've always had it with cream cheese icing, so this must be good. Is anything else different?"

"You really don't listen do you? I've already told you coconut!" Elizabeth scolded.

"Yeah, I heard that earlier. I don't know what that means."

As she started icing the cake, she said, "I put coconut on top of the icing. It's my thing that I do – much like a signature on the cake." Very quickly, she iced the cake and put on the coconut. She put the top on the container and they were ready to go.

Almost an hour later, they were walking into Rosings Place. It was a rehab center outside of Hammond, Louisiana. "Georgiana is in the lounge, Mr. Darcy." Will finished signing himself in and passed the pen to Elizabeth. He picked up the cake and they started walking. She was nervous and he could tell.

"Stop fidgeting, Elizabeth. You will be fine. She will love you." She just sighed. "It is right through these doors." Elizabeth opened the door and held it for William. "Hey, Georgie! How are you today?" He kissed his sister on the cheek while Elizabeth walked silently behind. "I would like to introduce you to Elizabeth Bennet. Elizabeth, this is my sister, Georgiana." She was a tall, thin girl with blond hair. She looked more like a ballerina than a musician. She had William's eyes.

Georgiana stood and spoke first, "Hello, Elizabeth. It is lovely to finally meet you. William has not been able to avoid talking about you. Did you bake a cake for me?"

"I did, Georgiana. Will has been whining about trying my Red Velvet Cake. So, if you could please let him have a slice it would really help me out. If we could put it on ice for a while though it would really taste better," Elizabeth replied.

"William," Georgiana interrupted, "take the cake and put it in the refrigerator and go talk to my doctors. Elizabeth and I are going to talk about you while you are gone." She shooed him off with her hand and motioned for Elizabeth to have a seat. William looked at Elizabeth, who nodded and let him know it was alright to leave her. He walked out of the room.

"Thank you, Elizabeth. You have changed my brother profoundly and I am just meeting you today. Thank you!"

Elizabeth was taken by surprise and hesitantly added, "You're welcome, but I don't know what I did."

"William has always acted too old for his years. He took over the company and was raising me when our father died. I was no picnic. I totally screwed up and got too close to the wrong people. I stopped focusing on my music. William blames himself for all of those things and I have asked him to see someone about it, but so far he has refused. This past month, though, he has changed. He has laughed, been more animated, and he has stopped brooding about things. He is silly! I have never seen him silly. I have seen him dance with the 610 Stompers, but he is hiding behind a costume. It is much easier to act like someone you are not, than to be your true self. I have learned that in here. His changes have given me the kick in the ass that I have needed. I want to play again. I am excited about my life. It is a total 180o change in me, so again, thank you."

Elizabeth was so overwhelmed that tears streamed from her eyes. "I have not done anything, but be myself. I have my own things that I struggle with and I try to focus on what I can control: what I do and say. If that has changed both of you for the better, then I am happy to have helped your family. By the way, I grabbed something for you out of your room at Will's condo." She pulled the sheet music from her bag.

"I can't believe he brought to the Condo. That must have been a shock for the doormen. They think he is gay. Thank you for this, but why this piece?

_I am amazed about the doormen. Focus, Elizabeth. _"It's one of my favorites and it's happy. I figured happy around here is good." She saw Will lurking around in the hallway. "Can we invite him in? He looks nervous."

"William, you can come in!" Georgiana called to the door.

"What did you saw about me Georgie? I hope you did not talk bad about me." There was worry in his eyes, but a smile on his lips.

"She did not say anything bad, but did thank me for how you are no longer a stick-in-the-mud." Elizabeth smiled at Will. "Cake is in the fridge?" Will nodded.

"So you own your own company, Elizabeth? That is so cool! Tell me how you did it." They spent the next hour talking about the catering business and Pemberley.

When Will could take it no longer, he begged, "Can we please have cake?"

Elizabeth laughed an asked Will to go get it. When he came back they cut pieces for anyone who wanted one in the room. Will finally looked Elizabeth in the eye and took a bite, still holding her gaze. His eyes got brighter and his mouth broke into a tremendous grin. "Yet again, Elizabeth, you have amazed me. This is delicious! I was not sure about the coconut, but it adds something and I guess it is your signature. Georgie, can you taste how finely that flour is sifted? That is all me. Elizabeth, you have my permission to make this every year for my birthday."

Georgiana replied, "This is wonderful, Elizabeth. You better watch it, William, or you will get quite fat with this one." She smiled again at Elizabeth.

When they had cleaned up and the cake was gone, they said their goodbyes. Georgiana said that she would be working on some pieces and she would have them ready for Elizabeth's next visit. They both embraced each other again and Elizabeth whispered to Georgiana, "Get better and come home soon." Georgiana smiled and nodded her head.

By the time they got back to Elizabeth's apartment, it was already dark. Elizabeth threw together a big salad and heated up some Italian twist bread. They sat on the couch watching Rear Window. Elizabeth watched Will over her salad bowl and thought, _This has been a big day. If I thought I loved him this morning, what I feel now is so much more._ Will caught her looking at him and he smiled knowing they were probably thinking the same thing. When the movie was over, teeth were brushed, comfy clothes were put on, and they crawled into Elizabeth's bed. They snuggled and kissed each other until they fell asleep.

* Typically when one goes to Liuzza's and orders a draft, the waitresses will yell, "Draw one!" For children drinking Barq's root beer, they will yell, "One frozen." I particularly like their Bush Whackers.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: A Bennet Family Thanksgiving

The days leading up to Thanksgiving were extremely busy for both Elizabeth and William. After they woke up on Sunday, Elizabeth made them breakfast of banana pancakes with fresh fruit. After eating, Will drove to the heliport and spent all day on the oil rig completing the inspections. The main building was found to be structurally sound and with quick sheet-rocking and a new stove, the rig could be up and running by Wednesday, but he wanted to delay it until Friday to ensure the workers got to spend Thanksgiving with their families. Elizabeth left her apartment soon after Will and spent her day cooking mirliton dressing. The mirliton or chayote is a gourd vegetable that is used in Creole and Cajun cooking. She used French bread crumbs and shrimp with the mirlitons to make it. The only problem was that she had to make twenty pans of it. By the time she was done, it was after nine p.m. She called William when she got home and they talked until Elizabeth fell asleep.

Monday and Tuesday were similarly busy for both of them, but they made plans for Will to spend Wednesday night at Elizabeth's apartment. Elizabeth was able to recruit her father to drive her van for her deliveries on Wednesday. They were finally finished at 4:30 and her father brought home their pan of mirliton dressing and the Red Velvet Cake for the Bennet Thanksgiving. She called Will from her Elmwood kitchen to tell him that she was finished.

William responded, "Well, I thought I would quickly stop off and pick up some wine for tomorrow. I made the poor decision of going to Dorignac's. Obviously, so did everyone in New Orleans. Currently, I am in a line that goes down one of the aisles and every register is open. On a happy note, I have been able to pass the time talking to about twenty people I know who also made the same poor decision as me. Anyway, I will be out of here in about fifteen minutes and I will pick up a spinach and artichoke pizza from Fellini's on my way there. Does that sound good to you, Elizabeth?"

"It sounds wonderful. I will be home in about twenty minutes and I will put a key under the plant by my door if you get here while I am in the shower. Can't wait to see you! It has been a long few days."

"It seems like forever. Drive carefully, sweetheart."

"Bye, Will."

Thirty-five minutes later, William was walking up the steps to Elizabeth's apartment. He knocked and reached down to lift the plant when the door opened. He looked up and saw bare feet and bare legs and the smallest towel wrapped around Elizabeth. She was grinning from ear to ear.

"You might want to pick up your chin while you are down there, William! Can I take the pizza for you?"

"No, I think your hands are best used keeping that towel wrapped around you. As a matter of fact, you might want to put some clothes on before I ravage you on your front porch." He leaned in to kiss her lips. "I would not mind if you answer the door like that every time I come over. That's what dreams are made of."

Elizabeth stepped to the side and let William come in. He placed the pizza on the coffee table and brought the wine to the kitchen. He handed Elizabeth a beer on his way back, while she was collecting her sweats and a t-shirt to slip on in the bathroom.

"I'll be out in a second. Make yourself at home."

Will ran out to get his duffle bag from the car and placed it on Elizabeth's bed. He went to the kitchen again and got two plates and napkins and met Elizabeth on the couch. They drank their beers and ate their pizza while watching a rerun of "Saturday Night Live." Elizabeth had started to doze off leaning against William's chest.

"Elizabeth, let's get you into bed. You are exhausted," Will stated.

Elizabeth - really not conscious - walked into her room, pulled off her sweatpants and crawled into bed with a t-shirt and panties. William watched and took a deep breath. _This is going to be hard_ – _both literally and figuratively. _He took off his jeans and crawled in the bed.

Elizabeth snuggled into his arms innocently and sighed, "This is where I have wanted to be all day, Will." She reached up to grab his head and pulled it down into a passionate kiss.

_She is not as sleepy as I thought,_ mused Will. He deepened the kiss and found himself extremely aroused. _Now what? I do not want this to happen tonight. What to do?_ He pulled his lips from hers and stared into her eyes. They were filled with longing and desire. He started to nibble on her lips and moved to her ear. He propped himself above her, extremely aroused, to gauge her feelings. One hand moved to her arms and softly caressed the side of her breast. He heard a guttural moan come from Elizabeth's chest and decided to continue his seduction. Slowly, he lifted her shirt and revealed her navel. He leaned his head down and proceeded to lick and kiss her belly. She started to writhe beneath his caresses. The shirt lifted more until the bottoms of her breasts were revealed. He licked her curves and soon found himself above her completely exposed breasts. Like a child who has been in need of nourishment, William suckled and kissed Elizabeth's breasts. He attacked the right breast first, while kneading the left nipple as he did. He then reversed his actions so that each breast received the same attention. When he was satisfied with his work, he kissed her between her breasts and settled himself upon the pillows that were presented to him. Elizabeth kissed his hair and closed her eyes for a well deserved sleep.

Thanksgiving morning arrived. William was thankful that he could start the day in Elizabeth's bed and her wrapped in his arms. He lightly kissed her hair and hoped she would continue to sleep so he could watch her. However, his motion thwarted his plans. She sighed and opened her eyes to greet his lovely smile.

"Hey, beautiful! How are you this morning?" William asked.

"I am wonderful. This is a great way to start the day." Knowing that she did not want to start anything that she was not ready to finish, Elizabeth offered an alternative activity. "Will, since we will be very bad and eating all kinds of food today, would you like to join me in a run? I usually have a cup of coffee and then head out. It's about three miles. What do you think?" Will agreed that a run was a good way to start the day and wandered into the bathroom to change while Elizabeth made the coffee. After about twenty minutes of chatting, they walked out of the apartment. They started off jogging, but at the midway point they slowed to a brisk walk and chatted about their day's activities.

Elizabeth started, "We have to be over at my parents' house around eleven. It is an understood rule that we all help out. We peel potatoes, make the salad, set the table, whatever my mom wants. We will probably start eating around 1 or 1:30. What time do we have to be over at your Aunt Catherine's house?"

"There is really no set time, but we should be there before six, as we have to drive to Pemberley afterwards. What is the attire for your parents' house? I have slacks and jeans. What do you think?"

"Dress for your Aunt's house. My parents are easy. Is your Aunt as difficult as you have described? I have to admit, I'm a bit nervous about meeting her. What should I wear to impress her?"

"Oh, Elizabeth, don't be ridiculous! You will be wonderful whatever you wear, but I think I will wear my grey slacks. We can be casual all weekend on the farm. Make sure you bring a jacket because I want us to be outside as much as possible there. Charles and Jane are coming up on Saturday morning and attending the game on Sunday with us."

"Jane told me that she was going to be in the suite with me while you boys do the halftime show. I cannot tell you how excited about that. To be in a suite at the Superdome!" Elizabeth giggled at her tease. William's eyebrows raised and looked at her surprised. "Oh, seeing you dance will be nice as well," she smiled. They rounded her corner and started discussing what they were going to have for breakfast. They settled on yogurt and fruit parfaits.

Will went to shower first, while Elizabeth made breakfast. When she finished, she sipped coffee while sitting on the couch watching the Macy's Thanksgiving parade. Will appeared ready for the day looking quite dapper with the grey slacks, a maroon and white striped dress shirt, and loafers. After they ate, Elizabeth showered and got ready. She chose a short sleeved lavender sweater dress with black leggings and flats. Will heard her walking around in her bedroom and wandered to find her.

"You look very nice, Elizabeth. I'm glad that you left your hair down. I love how your curls bounce." He stroked her hair while she smiled and said thanks. "So, you are packing? Be sure to throw in a swim suit. We have a heated pool and a hot tub that we may just have to take a dip. Of course, I am lying and I just want to see you in a bathing suit." He smirked. She looked at him trying to figure out the tease. "You can pack it. I really have a pool." Elizabeth smacked him on the shoulder and finished up. Will decided to make himself useful and straightened out her bed. "I can't tell you how excited I am to show you Pemberley. It's only an hour away, but it seems like another world. It is so relaxing! Maggie, Ms. Reynolds, is going to love you. She has been waiting since the Walk for an introduction. I talked to her about you after that disastrous meeting. She was the one that said we needed to clear the air and look at us now."

Elizabeth zipped up her bag and smiled at Will. "You really are a big kid looking for approval from your momma. I know that is how you and Georgiana think of her. It's great that you have someone that cares for the both of you like that." She glanced at the clock and sighed, "We don't have to go to my parents' house, do we? My mom is going to give you such a hard time. I apologize now and I'm sure I will apologize again after we leave."

"I feel the same way about Aunt Catherine. Please remember that she is a bitch and acts rudely towards everyone. But, I have to tell you that I have been looking forward to meeting your family. I want to know and observe the forces that made you into the wonderful woman that I know now." He grabbed her around the waist and kissed her softly. "I wanted to do that now because I may revert into my shyness and not act like I have been doing around you. We have not really hung out with a group before and I certainly have never 'met the parents' before."

"Yes, we did. We watched the game at Jane's."

"I know, but the game was on and if you recall, we chatted in the back the whole time. Look, it's almost eleven. Give me another kiss and I'll grab the wine so we can go." Elizabeth threw her arms around his neck and kissed him thoroughly. He broke the kiss and smiled. "That will hopefully satisfy me until later when we are alone again." He leaned in for another kiss and walked to the kitchen for the wine.

Ten minutes later, Will parked the car and ran around to open the door for Elizabeth. He kissed her again to try and relax her. They walked up the steps to Elizabeth's parents' Old Metairie home. There were many new constructions around their Park Lane home as that is what the new trend is: buy an old cottage, tear it down and build a mansion. Being that their home was new about twenty years ago, it was due for some renovations.

With a deep breath, Elizabeth opened the door. The noise level in the house was incredible. Somewhere music was playing loudly. "I said you can't wear the boots you brat. Take them off please!" came the scream from upstairs.

Elizabeth sighed. "Home, sweet, home. That would be Lydia and Kate upstairs and my parents have their cds on." _Oh my God. They would not dare embarrass me the first time Will is over. I hope Jane is here and maybe we can check the stereo before things get obnoxious._ She pasted a smile on her face to hide her thoughts. "Ready?"

"Of course, angel." They walked through the hall and the great room into the kitchen.

"Lizzy! I'm so glad you finally made it! I had no idea what temperature to set the other oven and you know that I get nervous with all of these dishes. You certainly can stress me out, young lady!"

"Happy Thanksgiving, Mom. This is William Darcy."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Bennet," Will shook her hand and smiled, but it did not reach his eyes. Mrs. Bennet was a little over five feet tall and had bright red hair that was definitely dyed. There was no natural hair that shade. Her outfit looked like she was trying too hard. There was too much jewelry and everything matched. She wore clothes that were obviously expensive, but were too young for her age. The word "yat" came to mind.*

"No need for all that formality, William. Please call me Frannie. So, I understand you own your company. It's a huge oil company, right?" Will was taken aback by that and awkwardly nodded. "Don't lose this one, Lizzy. I'm sure he can introduce you to all kinds of rich friends that you can throw great parties for. Besides he's not too hard on the eyes either." She nudged her daughter.

"Momma! Please stop!" She felt herself flush. She hesitantly glanced at Will and noticed a mask of nonchalance had appeared on his face. _Help me, Lord! What is that expression Will has on? Where is Jane? _"Where is Daddy?" _Hopefully he can alleviate this situation._

"He is setting up the stereo. You know how he is with his music. Every event has to have it's own soundtrack." She smiled at Lizzy, but looked oddly at Will. Elizabeth looked at Will and he still was not speaking. She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"All set my love!" a deep voice called into the kitchen. They heard footsteps approaching.

Elizabeth spun around and said, "Happy Thanksgiving, Daddy!" She threw her arms around his neck.

Will could have been knocked over by a feather. He looked at Elizabeth's father. _He's so dark! I never thought his skin would be so dark! How old is he? That is the most fit father that I have ever seen! Jesus, look at his arms! He could literally kill me with his bear hands! _He felt his business mask fall firmly into place.

"Will, I would like for you to meet my dad, Thomas Bennet. Daddy, this is Will Darcy." She smiled with her arm around her father, oozing with pride.

Will could not help but smile at her. Her green eyes sparkled as she looked at her father. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Bennet. You have a wonderfully talented daughter, sir."

"Yes, I do. Please call me Thomas. So, I hear you have a farm. Is it still producing crops?

"It is. We have 700 acres of sugarcane, satsuma trees, and vegetables. The vegetables are only for our family's consumption."

"You never said you had vegetables, Will. How great!" Elizabeth smiled.

"Now you are in trouble, son. She will never want to leave that farm since there are fresh vegetables," Mr. Bennet smiled. Will noticed how handsome he was. _He has Elizabeth's eyes and smile._

"You worked the land on your farm?" Will asked.

"Absolutely. I loved getting my hands dirty everyday. That's why I started working construction when we sold the land. There is no way I could work inside all day. Frannie and I are set financially, but I would go nuts being idle all day. It's bad enough when we don't have a production to work on. We'll be dead until after Christmas. That's why I helped my Lizzy yesterday with her deliveries. Too damn bored!"

"What kind of construction do you do?" Will found himself extremely impressed with Elizabeth's father. _This must be where she gets her work ethic and why she is so driven._ He watched Elizabeth slip away and start to help her mother.

"I build sets for movie and television shows. We just built the interiors for the new Channing Tatum movie. It's a great job because it is always something different. I particularly enjoy building the period sets. We built a Renaissance village one time in City Park, which was really interesting. I have to admit though, I miss tending the crops and collecting eggs from the chickens. Do you have chickens, Will?"

"Not as many as my housekeeper would like. She grew up on a farm that had about forty. It was her job to maintain the chicken house when she was little. She was the one to make my sister and I get out and help the workers. She said that she wasn't going to raise any rich brats."

"What about your parents, Will. Do they live on the farm?" Thomas inquired.

"Sadly, both of my parents died. My mother had breast cancer and died when I was at Jesuit. My father had a heart attack when I was learning the family business. We are reluctant oil men. Both my father and I would have been happy just being farmers."

"Oh you are such a liar, Fitzwilliam Darcy!" Elizabeth interrupted their conversation. "Daddy, Will has basically doubled Pemberley Oil since he started as CEO."

"Pemberley Oil!" squealed Frannie. "Lizzy, you never said it was Pemberley Oil. That's the only Fortune 500 company based in New Orleans! Oh the toys you must have! And the connections!"

"Momma! Please! Daddy, can you do something about her?"

"Francine, you are going to scare away Elizabeth's only suitor she ever had. He's quite a catch. Please control your outbursts, dear." He flashed a mischievous smile at William.

"Daddy! Oh where is Jane! You two are ridiculous."

As if on cue, Jane and Charles entered the kitchen. "What can we do, Mrs. Frannie? Happy Thanksgiving, Mr. Thomas," Charles beamed his usual goofy grin. "Will and Elizabeth, how are you this lovely morning?"

Will thought that Charles had spent his morning engaged in much more pleasurable activities than running and was quite jealous. "We are good," Will responded. He included Charles in the conversation he was having with Mr. Bennet.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth started to conspire with Jane. "Jane, what soundtrack do you think Daddy has designed for us today? The Temptations are harmless enough, but you don't think he would dare do anything to embarrass us, do you? I'm not that comfortable with Will yet for any family secrets to be revealed if you get my drift. You've got to go find out what is in the CD player, Jane. Mom is not going to let me out of this kitchen for a while."

"Alright, Lizzy. Let me sneak while Dad is occupied." Jane walked out of the kitchen.

"Janie, go get those sisters of yours, please. They know they are supposed to be down here and helping. Elizabeth, do you think you and William can peel the potatoes? I have a pot on the stove for them. We need to do the whole bag."

"Momma, that's five pounds! That's too much!"

"Oh, Lizzy, what do you know? You've never cooked for a Thanksgiving!"

Will walked up and kissed Elizabeth's cheek right at that moment. He quietly chuckled and Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "I know nothing, Momma. You are right. I just own a catering company, but what do I know about cooking for large events."

"Oh Lizzy! You obstinate, headstrong girl! How you do like to upset me!"

Elizabeth handed William a potato peeler and grabbed one for herself and they got to work on the bag. Jane walked in and was given the job of salad, as there was no cooking involved and that was fine with everyone. It was a running joke within the family that Jane had burned water once - at least burned the pot that water was once in. Mary, Kate, and Lydia had the task of setting the table with the white linen napkins and table cloth. They also had to unwrap the china and the silver.

"Mary, get out the crystal champagne flutes. We want to make some mimosas."

Everyone was busily working, when the soundtrack for the day presented Elizabeth's worst nightmare. She stopped peeling and stared at the cabinet in front of her.

"Jane! Didn't I ask you to take care of that?" Elizabeth stared daggers at her sister. Jane stood there with her face motified, mouthing sorry as the pulsating rhythm sounded from the speakers. In danced Disco Dad, Thomas Bennet, right over to his willing partner Frannie as they started twirling around the kitchen to the BeeGee's "You Should Be Dancing."

"Oh, God." Elizabeth murmured as she stood horrified that her parents were doing the Latin Hustle around the island. She glanced at Will, who had stopped peeling to watch the show. Kate and Lydia walked in from the dining room, burst into laughter and walked back out. Mary placed the last of the crystal glasses on the counter, covered her ears and left the room. Charles started moving his hips into Jane's, who responded in kind back at him. _Traitor! _The song soon ended and the next and worst song started, at least in Elizabeth's mind. Her father's favorite song by the Brother's Gibb was the tune called "Fanny Be Tender with My Love,"  watch?v=UsvwbKlLZgU

but he replaced Fanny with Frannie and it made Elizabeth's stomach churn with disgust. _I am going to die right her in my parents' kitchen of mortification._ Her father danced closely with her mother and belted out every word. She looked at William and saw a look of pure awe. He was mesmerized. _He liked this obnoxious display?_ She was blown away.

Will looked at Elizabeth with pure adoration. He leaned towards her cheek and kissed her softly. "This song says everything for me. Be tender with my love, Lizzie." He kissed her again on the cheek, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. He went back to peeling the potatoes.

_Did he just tell me he loved me? Was he just repeating the sentiment of the song? Of course, he was just repeating the words. Am I being ridiculous about my parents' behavior? Will doesn't seem to mind. They are sweet when they dance like that._ Elizabeth took a deep breath and started to peel potatoes again.

The dinner continued the lively affair. The soundtrack was changed into lovely piano and woodwind pieces, which was suitable for conversations to continue. Mary offered up a lovely blessing of Thanksgiving for families and friends. She took her place next to Elizabeth, who squeezed her hand and told her that it was a lovely prayer. Mr. and Mrs. Bennet occupied the heads of the table, while Jane and Charles separated Kate and Lydia on the other side. As predicted, there were way too many potatoes, with most still in the pot. Everyone was eating and the conversation drifted to the upcoming Saints game, which Will and Charles performing at halftime. Kate wanted to know how the songs were chosen.

Charles started the answer, "It first has to have a good beat and with us all being men, we can't have anything too sappy or sentimental."

William continued, "One of the dance leaders usually chooses it, as they have to choreograph the moves in time to the music. However, I have made a suggestion that was used when we were doing a medley and it just fit the theme. We brought in the Beastie Boys when Adam Yauch, who was Ad Rock, died. It was a nice tribute."

Elizabeth snorted, "Yes, a sweet tribute. Forty men dancing to rap music with some like William, here, adding their own flurishments."

"William, I didn't realize you were such a dancer. Why didn't you join Thomas and I earlier?" wondered Frannie.

"Well ma'am, I tend to be a bit shy and the costume does give me some anonymity. No one knows who the idiot is dancing in front of them."

"I do," teased Elizabeth. Will responded with squeezing her thigh.

"I would like to dance at the House of Blues tomorrow," whined Lydia. "I can't seem to talk my wonderful parents into letting me go," she added dripping with sarcasm.

Mary chimed in, "Lydia, they have told you several times that it would be different if it was an all ages show, but it is not. It is a bar and you are sixteen and thus underage."

"But my friend, George knows the bouncer and can get me in. This family is ridiculous!" Lydia huffed.

Jane responded, "I promise to take you to the next all ages show you want, Lydia. There is enough time in your life when you are old. You are only a teen for a bit longer."

"Whatever," she brought her cell phone to the table and sent a text.

Kate stated too loudly, "Momma, she has her phone, why can't I have mine?"

"Because she didn't spend $85 dollars on iTunes and put it on my credit card, Katie," replied Thomas. "However, she does know the rule of no phones at the table and should put it away." He stared Lydia down and the phone disappeared.

Around 3:30, dinner was done and the three couples were lingering around the table finishing dessert and coffee. "Thank you for the wine, William. It was nice of you to bring it. I'm sorry if we got a bit loud for you," Thomas apologized.

"Absolutely not. It has been too long since I have enjoyed a family meal and it was a nice change. The closest thing we get is dinner at my Aunt Catherine's and it is too snobby for anything like this. She perceives herself as the Grand Dame of Society and she is far from it."

Frannie asked, "Who is your aunt, Will? Is she a Darcy?

"No, she is a Fitzwilliam and my mother's sister. She married Marshall de Bourgh and…" William was cut off by an excited Frannie Bennet.

"Your aunt is Catherine de Bourgh? I know her from the Friends of St. Alphonse's Society. Oh, she is grand, indeed! I can't wait to tell her that you spent Thanksgiving with us. She will certainly be impressed with me!"

William silently groaned and Elizabeth saw his mask slide back into place. "Oh Mother, please don't embarrass yourself. Remember, that part of society is my bread and butter. Please don't mess up future events for me!"

Jane added, "That's right, Mom. Elizabeth has two big events coming up: the Junior League's Christmas Luncheon and William's Krewe de Roi board meeting. Please don't do anything to tarnish the company's image."

"Krewe de Roi? When did this happen, Lizzie? I know nothing of it. Oh, the gowns and the jewels you will see!" Frannie was quite beside herself now.

"Mom, it is not like that. It is a male only cocktail party. I'm only serving five appetizers and drinks. It's on a Tuesday night!" Elizabeth was suddenly quite fidgety. William squeezed her thigh to reassure her.

Thomas settled the table down with his deep voice. "Jane and Lizzie, your mother knows how to behave in society and she will not do anything that would jeopardize her daughters' employment and business. Right, Fran?"

"Oh, you can certainly take the fun out a situation, Elizabeth. Charles, help me with these plates." Mrs. Bennet noisily moved her chair back from the table.

"On that note, I will retire to my study and watch the remainder of the football game. It was lovely meeting you, William. Take good care of my Lizzie this weekend." Both men stood up and shook hands.

"The pleasure was mine, sir, and I have every intention of taking care of your daughter for a long time to come," William responded. Mr. Bennet walked out and Elizabeth looked at Will with pleading eyes. "Ready, dear? Let's go tell your mother goodbye and we can go to my lovely aunt's house."

"Sure." Elizabeth placed a kiss on Will's cheek and headed to the kitchen.

A half an hour later, they were parked outside a huge mansion on St. Charles Avenue. "You've got to be kidding me! She lives here?" Elizabeth looked down at her outfit and wondered why she did not wear a nicer dress.

"Come on, Elizabeth. We will walk in, have a drink, and leave. The quicker we do that the quicker we can be on our way to Pemberley."

They knocked and her butler answered. "She has you working on Thanksgiving, Jordan? You never get to see those grandchildren, do you?"

"I did this morning Mr. Darcy, and I'm on my way out in a while. It's what she pays me for. Who is your beautiful friend?" Jordan smiled as he saw the Creole beauty on Will's arm.

"Jordan, this is my girlfriend, Elizabeth Bennet," Will stated proudly.

Elizabeth blushed and smiled, "Nice to meet you, sir."

"You, too, dear. Mrs. de Bourgh went to check on a problem in the kitchen, but Miss Anne and Mr. Richard are in the library." He led them down the hall to the library.

"Richard, Anne: this is Elizabeth Bennet. How is everything this evening?"

"Nice to meet you, Elizabeth," Anne responded. "You know my mother; there is always drama somewhere. Will, before she comes back, I finished the paintings. You owe me some serious money!" She flashed a grin, rubbing her thumb and her finger together. "I expect a check, yesterday. I could move out if I wasn't so sick," she threw in a fake cough, "with the money you owe me."

Richard howled with laughter. "You'll move out of here when I move out down the street. Nothings better than having your clothes and food prepared for you daily."

"Elizabeth, can I get you a glass of wine?" Will asked removing his hand from her waist.

"Please, do. Anne, what kind of painting do you do?" They started a quiet conversation with Elizabeth standing in front of Anne's chair. Her back was to the rest of the room.

From down the hall, a loud voice cackled, "William is that you? You need to call Maggie and see if she has anyone to recommend as my cook. That Jenny needs to go. Can you imagine leaving in the middle of my Thanksgiving service?" Elizabeth was listening to Anne's story and missed Aunt Catherine's entrance. "Oh, you must have gotten my message. You brought someone for me this quickly?" Elizabeth slowly turned to see Catherine de Bourgh. She was much older than Elizabeth imagined. Dressed in a green Chanel Suit and several strands of pearls stood the matriarch of William's family. She looked down her nose at Elizabeth's smiling face. "William, is this my new cook?"

"Elizabeth is a chef, but not for you. She is my girlfriend, Aunt Catherine. I would like to introduce you to Elizabeth Bennet," Will reached out his hand to Elizabeth to draw her closer and handed her a glass of wine. Elizabeth stepped forward to shake hands, but was stopped short by his aunt's cries.

"Girlfriend? What are you thinking, William? She is a colored girl!"

Elizabeth flinched and dropped her hand from Will's. "Colored? What century are you living in, Aunt Catherine? You cannot speak to Elizabeth that way." Elizabeth was disgusted and embarrassed by his aunt's words.

"I can't? This is my home, Fitzwilliam! What allures has she used to capture your attentions, William? This shall not be born! What would your dear mother say? Are the shades of Pemberley to be thus polluted? Answer me!"

Will found that his tone could no longer be conversational, "The Shades of Pemberley? Who speaks like that, Aunt? I think my mother would adore her! She is everything I am looking for in a woman and a partner for life! I love her and you cannot speak to Elizabeth like that!"

Elizabeth's head was spinning. _How did such a wonderful day go wrong? Wait, he loves me? Oh my God! Will just said he loved me!_

"Elizabeth, get your things, dear. We are not staying." _Things. I have things. _She turned around and faced Anne, who mouthed that she was sorry and shook her hand. Richard added his own sympathetic look.

"William, do not leave this house! Are you planning on marrying this girl and having her as the mother to your children?" Catherine yelled at him.

"William spun around and spat out, "Yes, I am, Aunt Catherine! We are going to have many black babies to fill all of Pemberley. Come on, Elizabeth."

_Black babies? What the hell just happened?_ They walked out of the door and William slammed it closed.


End file.
